Just the way you are
by steph65
Summary: Voilà une histoire que j'ai commencé il y a trèèèèès longtemps. Elle commence dans la chambre d'hôtel du 3x22. Jamais contente, je la reprenais sans arrêt. Puis quelqu'un m'a gentiment dit que si l'on attendait d'être entièrement satisfait avant de publier, on ne publiait jamais (merci à elle). Du coup, je me lance. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Les yeux de Castle étaient rivés sur la porte de la chambre de Beckett, espérant la voir s'ouvrir à nouveau. Parce que, là, sur ce canapé, quelques minutes auparavant, quelque chose s'était passé. Il l'avait senti. Ils l'avaient senti tous les deux. Ils discutaient au sujet de l'enquête.

\- Vous savez ce que je me suis dit quand je vous ai rencontré ? Lui avait-il demandé, alors qu'elle venait juste de lui parler de sa première rencontre avec Royce.

Elle lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur.

\- Que vous étiez un mystère que je n'arriverais jamais à résoudre! Et même aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps passé avec vous, je suis toujours aussi impressionné par votre force de caractère, votre courage et votre sex-appeal!

\- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, Castle, lui avait t-elle alors répondu spontanément.

Ils avaient alors échangés un long regard intense, mesurant chacun la portée des mots prononcés. Puis, gênée d'avoir osé laisser parlé son cœur, elle avait fui. Une fois de plus.

\- Je vais me coucher, il est tard.

Elle s'était dirigé vers sa chambre. Il avait tenté de la retenir.

\- Kate...

\- Bonne nuit Castle, avait-elle dit en fermant la porte.

Il se leva, fixant toujours la porte. Soudain, il vit la poignée s'abaisser et la porte se rouvrir. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Kate resta quelques secondes sans bouger, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Puis elle s'avança lentement. Lorsqu'elle fût face à lui, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, qu'elle caressa doucement. Il frémit sous ses doigts, mais ne bougea pas. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se retint, de peur de la brusquer. Elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Puis elle approcha son visage et ses lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Ce baiser lui fit l'effet d'une douce décharge électrique telle qu'il resta figé. Mais la voyant reculer, incertaine devant son absence de réaction, il eut peur de la voir faire demi-tour. Il posa donc ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa à son tour. D'abord tendre, son baiser devint rapidement plus exigeant. Sa langue effleura les lèvres de Kate, réclamant ainsi un passage qu'elle lui accorda sans hésitation. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se caressèrent et s'entremêlèrent dans un délicieux ballet. Elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras, se serrant ainsi un peu plus contre lui. Puis ses mains, comme mues par leur volonté propre, s'aventurèrent sur son torse, défaisant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qu'elle finit par lui enlever. Elle sentit les mains de Castle s'aventurer sous sa blouse et venir se poser délicatement sur chacun de ses seins. A ce contact, elle se mit à gémir de plaisir et se cambra un peu plus contre lui, collant son bassin contre celui de son partenaire.

Elle quitta ses lèvres pour parsemer son cou de petits baisers légers. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle le débarrassa donc de son t-shirt. Ainsi, elle pût venir explorer son torse avec ses lèvres, pendant que ses mains parcouraient son dos.

Castle gémit à son tour. Mais lui aussi voulait plus. Il lui enleva donc sa blouse et dégrafa son soutien-gorge, libérant ainsi sa poitrine tendue de désir sur laquelle il déposa une nuée de baisers. Sa langue vint taquiner le bout de ses seins, arrachant à Kate de nouveaux gémissements. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attirant un peu plus contre elle.

Mais en manque de sa bouche, elle l'obligea à relever la tête afin de l'embrasser à nouveau. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Rick.. Elle lui prit la main. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Ils se sourirent tendrement et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Kate. Arrivés au pied du lit, les yeux dans les yeux, ils basculèrent sur celui-ci dans un même mouvement. Et tout en s'embrassant fiévreusement, ils s'enlevèrent petit à petit et mutuellement le reste de leurs vêtements. Lorsqu'ils furent entièrement nus, Castle ne put s'empêcher de s'écarter un instant pour contempler le corps parfait de sa compagne. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine sublime, descendirent sur son ventre plat et musclé, sur ses hanches fines, pour finir sur ses jambes interminables. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses mains avaient suivie le même chemin que ses yeux, déclenchant les gémissements de Kate.

\- Castle.., murmura-t-elle, impatiente.

\- Tu es si belle, dit-il d'une voix rauque, tandis que ses mains reprenaient le chemin inverse.

Les gémissements de Kate s'accentuèrent, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son désir. Il s'allongea sur elle et replongea avidement sur ses lèvres, qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt pour lui laisser le passage. D'une main posée sur sa nuque, il rapprocha encore plus son visage afin d'approfondir leur baiser, tandis que l'autre prenait délicatement possession d'un de ses seins. Son corps entier frémissait sous les caresses que lui prodiguait Beckett. Et lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, il comprit qu'elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Mais il voulait être sûr. Il voulait le lire dans ses yeux **.** Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il se détacha donc de ses lèvres pour plonger dans son regard. Il ne fut pas déçu. Les yeux de Kate brillaient d'un désir impatient.

\- Castle.., gémit-elle à nouveau.

\- Dit-le, Kate. Dit-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait entendre. Alors, sans plus attendre, les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'unirent enfin dans un soupir de bien-être. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, un sourire aux lèvres. Leurs corps s'épousaient à la perfection. Puis, les yeux toujours rivés l'un à l'autre, ils se mirent en mouvement. Lentement d'abord, afin de savourer chaque sensation, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à se laisser emporter à l'unisson par une vague de plaisir qui les laissa le souffle court. Épuisés, mais comblés, ils s'endormirent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Rick se réveilla le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Kate. Peu à peu, le souvenir de la nuit lui revint en tête, et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Pensant qu'elle dormait encore, il se souleva légèrement, prit appui sur son coude et se mit à la contempler.

\- Arrête de me regarder! Dit-elle, les yeux encore fermés.

Il sursauta, surpris.

\- Hey! Comment tu le sais? Je croyais que tu dormais!

\- Je sens tes yeux sur moi, lui répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. Chaque fois que tu me regardes. Elle bougea légèrement et se tourna vers lui.

Il se pencha sur elle et ils échangèrent un baiser. Puis il plongea son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux verts, et lui dit:

\- Tu avais raison, j'aurais jamais imaginé!

À ces mots, elle sourit.

\- Donc, t'as aimé?

\- Oh oui!

\- Même le moment où…?

\- Surtout le moment où…, j'ai adoré!

\- Bien. Moi aussi, dit-elle.

Durant la nuit, ils avaient enchaînés deux rounds supplémentaires, aussi tendres et aussi intenses que le premier.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu aimerais faire aujourd'hui? dit-il avec un air coquin, passant une main sous le drap et commençant à la caresser.

Cette question ramena brutalement Beckett à la réalité.

\- Castle, je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas venu à L.A. pour une virée romantique. On est au beau milieu d'une enquête, lui répondit-elle en se levant précipitamment.

Surprit, il la regarda enrouler le drap autour d'elle et s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre un peu plus tard, prête à se remettre au travail, elle constata qu'il était lui aussi douché et habillé, et qu'il avait commandé un somptueux petit-déjeuner.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on devait reprendre des forces avant de nous y remettre, dit-il, hésitant.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, lui répondit-elle doucement avec un petit sourire, regrettant d'avoir été si brusque quelques instants auparavant.

Il lui retourna son sourire et lui tendit une tasse de café, sans rien dire.

Ils avaient donc repris l'enquête, remontant petit à petit jusqu'au meurtrier de Royce. un certain Russell Ganz. L'arrestation de ce dernier eut lieu sous la jetée de Santa Monica Beckett venait de lui tirer une balle dans la jambe pour stopper sa tentative de fuite. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

\- Je suis le Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New-York, et Mickael Royce était mon ami!

\- Avant de mourir, il m'a dit que l'enfer était sur le point de s'abattre sur moi. J'aurais jamais pensé que l'enfer avait ce visage!

Beckett, le doigt sur la gâchette, hésita un instant. Puis elle entendit la voix de Castle derrière elle.

\- Kate !

Il arrivait à sa hauteur avec le Lieutenant Seeger, de la police de Los Angeles. Elle rangea alors son arme, se tourna vers eux et dit à ce dernier:

\- Il est à vous, Lieutenant.

\- Kate, ça va? lui demanda Castle, inquiet, en reprenant le chemin de la jetée avec elle.

\- Oui, maintenant, ça va, lui répondit-elle en souriant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je tenais à remercier celles et ceux qui ont prit la peine et le temps de laisser une review. Ça fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que la suite vous plaira...Pour information, je compte poster une fois par semaine, le week-end.

A bientôt et bonne lecture

 **Chapitre 2**

Ce soir-là, et pour leur dernière soirée dans cette ville, Rick avait tenu à l'inviter à manger dans un petit restaurant français qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter lors de ses séjours à L.A. Voyant qu'il connaissait parfaitement la carte, elle suivit ses conseils pour le choix du menu, et elle ne fut pas déçue ! Ils dégustèrent leurs plats tout en discutant joyeusement, Castle lui racontant des anecdotes amusantes sur la dernière séance de dédicaces qu'il avait faîte dans la Cité des Anges.

Ils venaient de rentrer à l'hôtel lorsqu'il proposa :

\- Et si je demandais à Maurice de nous monter sa meilleure bouteille de Champagne pour fêter la fin de notre séjour?

\- Je préférerais du vin. Après tout, on est en Californie. Ils ont de très bons crus paraît-il.

\- Les désirs de Madame sont des ordres. Va pour du vin, dit-il en décrochant le téléphone pour passer la commande.

Elle se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour admirer la vue sur les lumières de ville. Puis son regard revint sur lui. Il avait pris place sur le canapé.

\- Où étais-tu pendant que je bouclais le rapport avec Seeger? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de la paperasse. Alors, j'en ai profité pour retourner au studio Zénith. D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire que tu as fait une très forte impression à Tony. Il était très déçu que tu ne m'accompagnes pas.

Elle sentit une légère pointe de jalousie dans sa dernière remarque, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire sourire.

\- Le tournage se passe bien?

\- Aucun problème! J'ai revu les doublures de Ryan et Esposito… Je les trouve vraiment... flippants.

\- Et Nathalie Rhodes? Tu l'as vu elle aussi?

\- Euh….. oui, elle était là elle aussi.

\- Et …?

\- Et quoi?

\- Rien à dire sur ma doublure?

Il hésitait à parler de Nathalie avec elle. Il savait qu'elle avait très mal vécu le fait que cette dernière vienne la voir travailler au poste et se mette à copier toutes ses attitudes, sous prétexte de s'imprégner du personnage. Mais il se lança :

\- En fait, j'ai réalisé que malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait pour s'investir dans son rôle, elle n'est pas crédible à l'écran. Elle t'a observé, elle t'a imité, mais au final, elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville, dit-il en la regardant tendrement.

A ces mots, elle lui fit un beau sourire.

Ils furent interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte.

\- Ah, ce doit être la commande, dit-il en se levant pour ouvrir la porte.

En effet, un serveur entra, poussant un chariot sur lequel était posé deux verres et la bouteille de vin. Mais il y avait aussi une coupe pleine de fraises bien rouges ainsi qu'une coupe de chantilly.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

\- J'ai voulu tenter une nouvelle expérience et voir si les fraises se mariaient bien avec le vin…. Et puis, je te rappelle que je n'ai pas pris de dessert tout à l'heure! Dit-il avec l'air d'un petit garçon se cherchant une excuse.

\- Mais bien sûr! lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il remercia le serveur en lui glissant un billet dans la main, referma la porte et vint se rasseoir à côté d'elle. Il remplit les deux verres et en donna un à Beckett. Ils trinquèrent, et burent une gorgée. Puis Castle attrapa la coupe de fraises et lui tendit.

\- Alors, ça te tente?

Elle saisit une fraise et la trempa dans la chantilly. Elle lécha la crème du bout de sa langue, puis croqua un petit morceau du fruit. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que Castle l'observait intensément et elle réalisa alors la sensualité qui se dégageait de son geste, du moins aux yeux d'un homme.

\- C'est délicieux, tu devrais essayer, dit-elle, un peu gênée, en posant son verre sur la table.

Troublé, il but une nouvelle gorgée de vin et posa son verre à côté de celui de Kate. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Elle allait finir sa fraise lorsque sans qu'elle s'y attende, il saisit sa main, s'en approcha et pris dans sa bouche le bout de fruit qu'elle tenait, caressant au passage ses doigts du bout de la langue. Ce fut au tour de Kate d'être troublée.

\- Délicieux, en effet, confirma-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se joignirent. D'abord tendre, le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle, front contre front. Puis les mains de Rick allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux de sa compagne, l'attirant déjà vers lui pour un nouveau baiser. Ils basculèrent et se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le canapé. Leurs mains partirent à la redécouverte du corps de l'autre, enlevant petit à petit tout ce qui faisait obstacle à leur étreinte. Ensuite, ce fut au tour de leur bouche de venir explorer chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre, déclenchant un véritable brasier. Et il y avait de l'impatience dans chacun de leurs gestes. Leur désir mutuel était exacerbé par le fait qu'aucun des deux ne savait ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que ce soir encore, ils pouvaient assouvir leur , sentant qu'ils ne pouvaient ni l'un ni l'autre attendre plus longtemps, Rick se glissa en elle. Ils gémirent tous les deux de plaisir. Puis il entama un mouvement de va et vient, lentement d'abord, puis il accéléra petit à petit le rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent pied et que l'orgasme les submerge en même temps.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent en même temps aux premières lueurs du jour, dans le lit de Castle. Après le round sur le canapé, ils avaient décidé qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise dans un lit pour dormir. Mais arrivés dans la chambre, ils avaient rapidement enchaînés sur un deuxième round, plus tendre mais tout aussi intense que le premier. Et ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit qu'ils s'étaient finalement endormis, tendrement enlacés.

\- Bonjour, dit-il. Bien dormi ?

\- Mmm, merveilleusement bien, répondit-elle en s'étirant. Et toi ?

\- Avec toi dans mes bras, comme un prince!

Après avoir échangé une nuée de petits baisers, ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leur avion ne décollant qu'en milieu de matinée, ils profitaient de ces derniers moments de tendresse. Mais Castle restait silencieux et semblait songeur.

\- À quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda Kate.

\- Je me demandais...commença-t-il, hésitant.

\- Tu te demandais quoi? Insista-t-elle.

Il se redressa dans le lit, se tourna vers elle, en appui sur un coude.

\- Ça fait trois ans que je rêve de te prendre dans mes bras et de te faire l'amour. Trois ans à attendre que tu soit prête. Et là, subitement, tu te décides. Alors je me demande : pourquoi maintenant?

Elle hésita un instant et répondit simplement:

\- Royce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans? Demanda-t-il, surprit.

Elle s'assit contre les oreillers.

\- Dans la lettre que Lanie a trouvée sur lui, à New-York, la lettre qui m'était destinée…il parlait de toi, de nous, enfin….de moi. Il disait que faire passer le travail avant les sentiments était une erreur, que notre seule raison de vivre, c'est d'écouter notre cœur afin de ne rien regretter plus tard. Ça m'a fait réfléchir. Alors, l'autre soir…..j'ai écouté mon cœur.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui fasse une petite remarque moqueuse, mais il n'en fit rien. Il était ému par cet aveu, tant il savait combien il lui était difficile de se dévoiler ainsi. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Puis il se redressa et lui dit :

\- OK. Mais... qu'est-ce qui se passe ensuite?

\- Je n'en sais rien, Castle.

Ce n'était pas vraiment les mots qu'il espérait entendre. Mais elle rajouta aussitôt:

\- La seule chose dont je sois sûre pour le moment, c'est qu'il y a quelqu'un que je dois voir le plus vite possible.

Il comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à Josh. Et il entrevit une petite lueur d'espoir. En trois ans, il avait appris à la connaître. Kate était quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête. Honnête envers les autres, mais aussi honnête envers elle-même. Elle venait de dire qu'elle avait écouté son cœur, et cela l'avait amené dans ses bras. De plus, quelque temps plus tôt, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux coincés dans le bunker de décontamination, elle avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse avec Josh. Aussi espérait-il qu'elle ait enfin pris la décision de mettre fin à sa relation avec le chirurgien. Parce que si tel était le cas, ça voulait dire aussi qu'elle commençait à envisager la possibilité d'une relation sérieuse entre eux. Mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Après tout, elle venait déjà de faire un grand pas. Aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre :

\- D'accord. Rentrons chez nous, alors.


	3. Chapitre 3

Une fois de plus, merci pour vos reviews. Et comme prévu, la suite. Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 3**

Dans l'avion de retour, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup discutés, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. A leur arrivée à l'aéroport, au moment de se séparer, il y eut un instant de flottement, aucun des deux ne sachant trop ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ils attendaient un taxi.

\- Tu veux que je te déposes chez toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Non merci. C'est gentil, Castle, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre seule.

\- OK...On se voit demain alors ?

\- Oui. A demain.

Un taxi venait de s'arrêter devant eux. Castle lui ouvrit la porte. Elle allait prendre place lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer :

\- Kate...

Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, sans un mot, sans un se retourna. Il semblait perdu. Elle le trouva attendrissant. Elle sourit et lui caressa la joue. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Castle. Il passa une main derrière son cou et l'attira vers lui afin de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit. Mais, entendant le raclement de gorge du chauffeur qui s'impatientait, elle se sépara de lui pour monter dans le véhicule. Pas un mot, juste un baiser. Et l'impression qu'une parenthèse venait de se refermer. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de monter dans le taxi suivant.

En arrivant chez lui, il trouva le loft vide. Alexis était en cours et sa mère assistait à une répétition. Il déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre, se prépara un café puis alla s'enfermer dans son bureau avec son ordinateur. En consultant sa messagerie, il trouva plusieurs mails de Gina lui réclamant les derniers chapitres de son roman. Il travailla donc tout le reste de l'après-midi.

De son côté, Kate, avant de rentrer chez elle, était passée au poste afin de déposer une copie du rapport d'enquête de Los Angeles. Cela fait, elle décida de passer dire bonjour à Lanie avant de repartir.

En arrivant à la morgue, elle trouva son amie en train de ranger le matériel ayant servi à sa dernière autopsie.

\- Salut Lanie!

\- Salut, ma belle, lui répondit-elle tout en continuant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Bon retour parmi nous. Alors, c'était comment Los Angeles?

\- Bien, on a coincé Ganz, dit Beckett laconiquement.

Surprise par le ton, Lanie se retourna et l'observa une minute. Quelque chose clochait chez son amie.

\- Ça va toi? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Oui. Pourquoi?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu sembles…différente.

\- Comment ça, différente ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais il y a quelque chose de changé chez toi.

Elle l'observa plus en détail puis dit:

\- Ça y est, je sais. Je vois une lueur dans tes yeux, et je connais cette lueur…. C'est l'amour, c'est ça?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lanie, lui répondit Beckett d'un air agacé.

\- Chérie, c'est à ta meilleure amie que tu es en train de parler, je te rappelle, celle qui te connaît le mieux. Alors, qui est l'heureux élu? Ceci dit, embraya- t-elle aussitôt sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ce n'était pas Josh qui était avec toi à Los Angeles. Alors dis-moi, il s'est passé quoi exactement là-bas, entre Castle et toi?

\- Rien, Lanie. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, mentit Beckett en rougissant légèrement. On a résolu une enquête, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Josh, je dois aller le voir. Alors, à demain, dit-t-elle en ressortant de la morgue un peu trop précipitamment aux yeux de son amie.

Le soir venu, Castle était tranquillement assis au salon, discutant joyeusement avec sa mère et Alexis après le repas, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un appel de Beckett, il se leva rapidement et s'éclipsa dans son bureau pour répondre.

\- Bonsoir Kate, lui dit-il tendrement. Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

\- Castle, il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle laconiquement.

\- Je peux être chez toi dans 20 minutes.

\- Non, je ne suis pas chez moi.

\- Où, alors ?

Elle lui donna rendez-vous dans un parc situé à mi-chemin entre leurs deux appartements. Sortant de son bureau, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa mère et sa fille qui lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs.

\- Qui était-ce ? Demanda Martha.

\- C'était Beckett. Elle veut me parler, répondit-il tout en enfilant sa veste. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai.

Il embrassa sa mère, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille et sortit.

Le taxi le déposa à l'entrée du parc. Il y pénétra et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la recherche de Kate. Il reconnut sa silhouette assise sur une des balançoires de l'aire de jeux. Il se dirigea vers elle.

\- Hey ! Dit-il en prenant place sur la balançoire d'à côté.

\- Hey ! Lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai quitté Josh, lâcha-t-elle.

Le cœur de Castle fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

\- Désolé ! Dit-il simplement.

\- Mais il ne put se retenir d'afficher un léger sourire. Elle le remarqua.

\- Ne fait pas semblant, s'il te plaît! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- OK. Et...sinon...comment ça s'est passé?

\- Mal.

\- À ce point ?

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude.

\- J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup, mais que ça ne suffisait pas. Que je n'étais pas heureuse avec lui, que notre relation ne nous menait à rien, mais...

\- Mais?

\- Il n'a rien compris. En fait, il pense que tout est de ta faute.

\- De ma faute ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- D 'après lui, tout était parfait entre lui et moi, excepté ...

\- Excepté quoi?

\- Le fait que tu soit un peu trop ... « présent » dans notre vie.

\- Attends, il me trouvait trop « présent » ? C'est normal que je sois « présent » ! Je suis ton partenaire !

\- Toujours selon lui, tu as toujours été plus qu'un … partenaire. Et ... les récents événements prouvent qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tort...

Il ne sut quoi répondre à ça. Devant son mutisme, elle reprit :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aurais dû rompre avec lui avant de …

\- Kate, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable.

\- Mais faire l'amour avec toi alors que...ça ne me ressemble pas, ce n'est pas moi !

\- Je sais! Je sais qui tu es ! Mais je te le répète, tu n'as rien te reprocher. À ce compte-là, moi aussi, je devrais me sentir coupable. Après tout, je savais que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, et je sais quel effet ça fait d'être trompé ! Je n'aurais pas dû...Mais on n'a rien prémédité. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Alors excuses-moi, mais moi, je ne me sens pas coupable. Et je ne regrette rien!

\- Mais qui te parles de regrets ?

\- Toi ! Tu es en train de dire...

\- Non, je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Je ne regrette pas ce qui est arrivé !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non, je regrette juste de ne pas avoir fait les choses dans l'ordre.

\- Écoute, dit-il en lui prenant la main, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Alors arrête d'y penser. Et si ça peux te soulager, dit-toi que tu n'y es pour rien.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

\- Ben oui. Tout ça, c'est à cause de mon charme irrésistible !

Il avait un regard pétillant de malice et ce sourire ravageur qui, elle devait bien le reconnaître, la faisaient craquer à chaque fois. Elle éclata de rire, de ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant.

\- Ça va les chevilles ?

\- Très bien, merci de t'en soucier !

Souriante, elle secoua la tête. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais ! Il trouvait toujours les mots qu'il fallait pour la détendre. Pourtant, quelque chose la chiffonnait encore.

\- Castle, j'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voudrais que personne ne soit au nous.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, le cœur de Castle bondit dans sa poitrine.« Pour nous », c'est ce que venait de dire Kate.

\- « Pour nous », répéta-t-il. Alors, c'est sérieux ? Je veux dire, c'est pas genre, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Heu, non ! Non, pas pour moi !

\- Très bien. Pour moi non plus !

\- Tant mieux.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

\- Alors, reprit Kate, tu penses que tu peux garder ça pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas que l'on te voie avec moi, c'est ça ? La taquina-t-il

\- Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que... je ne suis peut-être pas prête à ce que tout le monde le sache, pour l'instant.

\- Je te fais marcher, Kate. C'est d'accord.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas, c'est sûr ?

\- Sûr. Parce que, même si à cet instant, je suis tellement heureux que je pourrais le crier à la terre entière, moi aussi, je voudrais qu'on le garde pour nous encore un petit moment !

Ils se sourirent et dans un même mouvement, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour s'embrasser. D'abord tendre, ils approfondirent rapidement leur baiser. Leurs lèvres se dévorèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent, s'entremêlèrent, déclenchant des gémissements et une onde de désir dans leurs ventres. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et restèrent un instant front contre front.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Demanda Kate avec un petit sourire suggestif.

\- Castle soupira de dépit et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

\- Ne fait pas ça, Kate !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne me tente pas !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce soir, il faut vraiment que je rentre et que j'écrive. Gina me harcèle de messages depuis notre retour. Je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave. Je comprends. Le boulot, c'est le boulot. Un autre soir.

\- Demain ! Promets-moi de garder cet état d'esprit jusqu'à demain !

\- Promis. Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais rentrer seule chez moi et ...je vais rêver à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire subir à ton corps demain soir, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Castle ne se rendit compte qu'il avait bloqué sa respiration que lorsqu'il dû prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Tu es une véritable diablesse ! Il vaut mieux que je rentre avant de changer d'avis, dit-il en se levant précipitamment.

\- J'admire ton professionnalisme, dit Beckett avec un sourire moqueur en se levant à son tour.

\- Crois-moi si je te dit qu'à cet instant, je m'admire moi-même!

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, file rejoindre Nikki ! On se voit demain.

\- A demain.

Et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.


	4. Chapitre 4

Et voilà la suite...

 **Chapitre 4  
**

Le lendemain, Beckett était à son bureau en train de remplir des dossiers lorsqu'une tasse de café apparut devant elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Castle la dévorer des yeux en souriant.

\- Bonjour, Lieutenant Beckett.

\- Bonjour, Castle. Et merci, lui répondit-elle en lui prenant la tasse des mains.

\- Alors, vous avez bien dormi? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

\- Comme un bébé, Castle. Et vous, bien dormi? lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.

\- Très peu, en vérité. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à écrire. Mais je dois reconnaître que je suis assez satisfait du résultat.

\- Tant que ça ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

\- Est-ce que je peux vous en empêcher, Castle ?

\- Non. Alors, voilà : j'avais une scène de sexe à écrire entre Nikki et Rook. Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais hier soir, j'étais très...inspiré. Je pense que je m'en suis bien sorti. Il faudra que je vous fasse lire ce passage pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Il avait le regard le regard rivé sur elle. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

\- J'en serais ravie, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ils furent interrompus par les gars qui arrivaient.

\- Ravie de quoi? demanda Esposito

\- Oh, trois fois rien, répondit Castle. C'est au sujet de mon bouquin. J'ai besoin que Beckett me donne son avis sur un passage que j'ai écris hier soir.

\- Alors, comme ça, non seulement vous êtes sa muse, mais en plus, vous avez un droit de regard sur ce qu'il écrit ? Demanda Ryan

\- Non, non, pas un droit de regard, le repris aussitôt Castle. C'est juste un avis que je lui demande. Je reste maître de mes écrits. Il en va de mon intégrité artistique !

\- Eh, bro, si t'as besoin, on peux t'aider nous aussi, intervint Esposito. C'est quoi, ce passage ? Une scène d'action ? Parce qu'on est les spécialistes des scènes d'action, Ryan et moi !

Il tapa dans la main de son partenaire.

\- C'est gentil, les gars. Mais croyez-moi, sur ce coup-là, c'est Beckett qu'il me faut, répondit Castle, les yeux rivés sur Kate.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

\- Désolée pour vous, les gars. En parlant d'action, dit Beckett en se levant. Castle, je vais à la prison voir Lockwood. Vous m'accompagnez?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en se levant à son tour.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Et voilà, une fois de plus, ils vont se balader et nous laissent la paperasse à faire, râla Esposito.

\- Privilège du chef, lança Beckett en rentrant dans l'ascenseur avec Castle.

Sourire aux lèvres, elle leur fit un petit signe de la main tandis que les portes se refermaient.

En arrivant à la prison, ils apprirent avec stupeur que Lockwood venait juste d'être sorti du quartier d'isolement. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent intervenir, ce dernier avait pénétré dans la cellule de Mc Allister et l'avait poignardé. Une audience précipitée fut alors programmée durant laquelle Lockwood s 'évada avec l'aide de faux policiers présents dans la salle d'audience. De retour au 12ème, ils comprirent, en écoutant les derniers appels téléphoniques de Lockwood, que celui-ci ne faisait que poursuivre une mission : tuer toutes les personnes susceptibles de remonter jusqu'à son employeur, le commanditaire du meurtre de Johanna Beckett. Et Mc Allister mort, ses prochaines cibles ne pouvaient être que le 3ème flic présent lors du meurtre de Bob Armen, ou Beckett qui tenait plus que tout à trouver le responsable de la mort de sa mère. Tout en mettant Kate sous protection, ils reprirent un à un les rapports d'enquêtes de l'époque afin de découvrir l'identité de ce 3ème flic et ainsi savoir qui donnait les ordres. Le travail était long et fastidieux. Mais remontant les pistes petit à petit, Esposito et Ryan furent stupéfaits de découvrir que ce policier véreux n'était autre que le Capitaine Montgomery, au tout début sa carrière au moment des faits. Entre temps, ce dernier reçu la visite inattendue de Lockwood dans sa propre maison, qui le menaça de s'en prendre à sa famille s'il ne lui livrait pas Beckett. Le Capitaine prit une décision. Il appela Beckett et, sous prétexte d'avoir trouvé une piste, il lui demanda de le rejoindre dans un hangar. En arrivant sur place, Kate reçu un message d'Esposito lui faisant part de leur découverte. Surprise et choquée, et voyant Montgomery entrer dans le hangar arme à la main, elle cru d'abord qu'il voulait la tuer. Mais le Capitaine lui expliqua tout : les enlèvements de mafieux contre rançon, l'enlèvement de Joe Pulgatti qui avait conduit au meurtre de Bob Armen et à celui de Johanna Beckett des années plus tard, la découverte de leurs agissements par une personne qui les avaient fait chanter et s'était servi de l'argent des rançons pour devenir très puissante. Et qu'il était temps pour lui maintenant de réparer ses erreurs passées. Voyant une voiture arriver, elle comprit alors qu'il s'était servi d'elle comme appât pour tuer Lockwood et en finir avec toute cette histoire. Elle tenta de l'en dissuader, mais avant quelle n'y parvienne, Castle apparut derrière elle et la fit sortir de force du hangar. Tandis qu'il la maintenait à l'écart, des coups de feu retentirent. Lorsqu'il la libéra enfin, Beckett se précipita à l'intérieur du hangar, mais tout était déjà fini. Elle découvrit les corps de Lockwood et de ses hommes de main , ainsi que celui du Capitaine. Elle s'agenouilla devant ce dernier et laissa couler ses larmes.

Ce soir-là, Castle insista auprès de Beckett pour passer la soirée avec elle dans son appartement. Connaissant les liens particuliers qui l'unissaient à son supérieur, il la savait complètement anéantie. Il était donc pour lui hors de question de la laisser seule.

En rentrant, il prépara un petit en-cas, mais Kate y toucha à peine. Elle resta silencieuse pendant le repas, puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'il mettait de l'ordre dans la cuisine. Il l'y retrouva lorsqu'il eut terminé. Elle était prostrée, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda -t-il

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Kate, parles-moi! supplia-t-il

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir? J'aurais pu l'aider! J'aurais pu empêcher qu'il ne meure!

Ces paroles sonnaient comme un reproche. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui, mais plutôt contre elle-même. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu sauver son Capitaine.

\- J'ai fait ce pour quoi j'étais là, Kate.

Il vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils, et il comprit qu'elle s'interrogeait.

\- C'est vrai, ça : qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas?

\- Il m'a appelé cet après-midi. Il voulait que je vous rejoigne dans ce hangar. Il m'a expliqué qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Que c'était dangereux et que tu voudrais à tout prix l'en empêcher. Il m'a dit aussi que j'étais le seul à pouvoir t'arrêter. Il voulait que je vienne pour te protéger.

Il vit la tristesse assombrir son regard. Sans un mot, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre un moment. Puis elle reprit la parole.

\- Je … je lui ai demandé s'il avait tué ma mère. Comment j'ai pu penser à ça ne serait-ce qu'une minute ? Il s'est sacrifié pour moi!

Elle fondit en larmes. Elle pleura longtemps, tout contre lui. Le menton posé sur sa tête, il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui caresser le dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Avec précaution, pour ne pas la réveiller, il l'a souleva pour l'amener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa dans le lit et lui enleva délicatement son pantalon., lui laissant son tee-shirt et sa petite culotte pour seuls vêtements. Il enleva son propre pantalon, puis s'allongea à ses côtés et remonta la couverture sur eux. Dans son sommeil, elle vint se coller tout contre lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Beckett appela Esposito et Ryan et leur demanda de passer chez elle. A leur arrivée, ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur la présence si matinale de Castle chez elle. Après avoir bu un café, ils prirent place dans le salon:

\- Personne, en dehors de cette famille que nous formons, ne doit jamais apprendre ce qui s'est passé. Pour tout le monde, le Capitaine est mort en héros. On le lui doit, chacun de nous.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à porter le cercueil de Montgomery lors de ses obsèques. Tous les officiels de la ville étaient présents, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de policiers du 12ème. Martha, Alexis et le père de Kate étaient venu aussi.

Beckett prit la parole pour rendre un dernier hommage à son mentor:

\- Roy Montgomery m'a appris ce que signifiait être flic. Il m'a appris que nous étions liés à nos choix mais que nous étions plus qu'une somme d'erreurs. Un jour, il m'a dit que pour nous, il n'y avait pas de victoires. Seulement des batailles. Que ce que l'on pouvait espérer de mieux au fond était simplement de trouver sa place. Et, si l'on avait vraiment de la chance, de trouver aussi une personne qui soit à nos côtés.

À ces mots, elle tourna la tête vers Castle, debout non loin d'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard. Au moment où Kate reprenait son discours, le regard de Rick fût attiré par un éclat de lumière derrière une stèle, à une centaine de mètres. Sans parvenir à se l'expliquer, il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il se figea et son regard inquiet navigua de la pierre tombale à Beckett. Dès qu'il entendit le coup de feu retentir, il se jeta sur Kate en hurlant son nom. Au milieu de la panique générale qui suivit, il se retrouva penché au dessus d'elle et vit qu'elle était blessée. Il passa une main derrière son cou et alors qu'elle le fixait, le regard vide, il commença à lui parler :

\- Oh, Kate ! Shhh. Kate, s'il te plaît ! Reste avec moi, Kate ! Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît! Reste avec moi, OK ? Kate, je t'aime! Je t'aime, Kate, lui avoua t-il alors qu'elle avait le regard toujours rivé sur lui. Impuissant, il vit ses yeux se fermer peu à peu.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Voilà maintenant 7 jours que la bombe est lâchée. Stana Katic ne fera pas partie de la saison 9 de Castle, si saison 9 il y a. Et depuis 7 jours, je me demande : Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Comment ABC peut-elle envisager une saison 9 de Castle sans Beckett ? Que vont-ils faire ? Comment nous, fans de Castle, allons-nous faire ? Autant de questions sans réponse pour le moment.

Je m'étais lancée dans la publication d'une fanfiction sue ce couple auquel je m'étais attachée beaucoup plus que de raison, et là aussi, une question m'est venue : comment vais-je pouvoir continuer à poster les chapitres d'une fanfiction romantique alors que cette belle histoire d'un écrivain et sa muse est foulée aux pieds par la chaîne et par des rumeurs malsaines ? Et d'ailleurs, en ai-je vraiment envie ? Mais d'un autre côté, est-ce que j'ai le droit de décider d'arrêter de poster du jour au lendemain ? Ai-je le droit de « planter » là celles et ceux qui suivent ma fic ? Ne serait-ce pas un manque de respect vis-à-vis d'eux ? Ne leur dois-je pas une fin plus « digne ? Bref, je ne savais plus. Et hier matin, j'ai trouvé la solution. J'ai réalisé que dans ma publication, j'en étais à un passage qui ouvrait tout le champ des possibles, et de l'impossible. Alors, j'ai fais le choix...de ne pas choisir ! Et de vous laisser à vous, lecteurs et lectrices, le libre-arbitre. J'ai allumé mon ordinateur, et j'ai écrit. J'ai écrit une version 2 qui clôture cette belle histoire. Sachez que ça a été difficile. Tout était dans ma tête, mais j'ai eu du mal à retranscrire tout ça. Mais voilà, c'est fait ! Alors, maintenant, à vous de choisir : soit vous vous sentez le cœur à poursuivre l'aventure dans laquelle j'ai voulu vous embarquer, et dans ce cas-là, continuez votre lecture après cette parenthèse. Soit vous décidez d'arrêter, et dans ce cas-là, rendez-vous directement à la version 2. À vous de voir...

Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose : c'est de me faire savoir, par tout moyen à votre convenance, si vous souhaitez que je continue à poster ma version initiale. Parce que si c'est le cas, sachez que je le ferai.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre choix...

 **Chapitre 5**

Au cimetière, une fois tout danger écarté, Lanie s'était précipitée auprès de son amie pour lui apporter les premiers soins. Elle était montée dans l'ambulance avec les secouristes et avait elle-même prodigué un massage cardiaque à Kate afin de la maintenir en vie, et cela tout le temps qu'avait duré le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. À leur arrivée, c'est épuisée et en larmes qu'elle avait consenti à laisser les médecins prendre le relais.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient tous là, dans le couloir des Urgences, à attendre avec angoisse qu'un médecin vienne enfin leur donner des nouvelles.

Ils virent Josh sortir du bloc opératoire, se débarrasser de ses vêtements chirurgicaux et se diriger vers eux d'un pas rapide.

\- Un sniper ? À des funérailles ? Demanda-t-il

\- Nous pensons que ce sont les mêmes personnes qui ont tué Montgomery qui s'en sont pris à Beckett, expliqua Esposito.

\- J'ai essayé de la protéger, j'ai essayé...commença Castle.

À la surprise générale, Josh lui mit un coup de poing dans le visage en hurlant:

\- C'est de votre faute tout ça! Vous l'avez poussé à enquêter sur le meurtre de sa mère! C'est à cause de vous qu'on lui a tiré dessus, et que Montgomery est mort! Vous êtes son équipier, vous étiez censé la protéger! Oh, mais pardon, j'ai oublié ! Vous êtes plus que des équipiers, puisque c'est à cause de vous qu'elle m'a quitté!

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers Castle, interloqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Jim Beckett intervint:

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, dit-il fermement. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins de 3 ans pendant que ma fille est en train de lutter pour rester en vie ! Comment va t-elle?

La colère de Josh retomba et c'est d'un ton professionnel qu'il répondit:

\- Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais nous avons réussi à faire repartir son cœur. La balle a endommagé une artère, un confrère est en train de finir de la recoudre. Elle sera ensuite transférée en soins intensifs.

Il se tourna vers le père de Kate.

\- Vous pourrez aller la voir dès qu'elle y sera, mais elle risque de ne reprendre conscience avant plusieurs heures.

Il les quitta sur ces paroles, après un dernier regard noir en direction de Castle.

Esposito et Ryan décidèrent de retourner au poste voir où en était la recherche du tireur. Lanie les suivit, non sans avoir jeté un regard interrogateur vers Castle, qui s'était assit et n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis l'altercation avec Josh.

L'attente risquant d'être longue, Martha suggéra à son fils de rentrer se reposer. Ils partirent donc, après avoir fait promettre à Mr Beckett de les appeler dès le réveil de Kate.

Arrivés chez lui, Castle s'écroula sur le canapé. Il était resté muet depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital. Il semblait anéanti. Alexis s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main :

\- Le Lieutenant Beckett va s'en sortir, papa. J'en suis sûre. Et personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui est arrivé.

Il lui sourit tristement.

\- Merci, ma chérie. Mais Josh a dit vrai. C'est de ma faute!

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises, Richard! Répondit Martha. Ce n'est pas toi qui a appuyé sur la gâchette! Et si tu ne t'étais pas jeté sur elle, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est!

\- Grand-Mère a raison, papa. Tu lui as sauvé la vie.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, chéri, reprit Martha. Katherine est une femme forte, elle va s'en sortir. Et puis, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait des raisons de se battre.

Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle su qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle enchaîna :

\- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit? Quand est-ce arrivé?

Castle se passa les mains les mains sur le visage, las. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar pour se servir un verre de scotch, qu'il bu d'un coup sec.

\- Pendant que nous étions à Los Angeles. Et je n'ai rien dit parce que c'est ce que nous avons décidés à notre retour. On voulait garder ça pour nous pour le moment. Ensuite,toute cette histoire nous est tombée dessus, et on n'a pas eu une minute à nous .Donc, pour le moment, je ne sais pas vraiment où nous allons. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas la perdre, surtout pas après ce qu'on a partagé là-bas. Je ne le supporterai pas.

\- Tu ne vas pas la perdre pas, papa. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas maintenant, alors que tu as attendu si longtemps qu'elle se décide enfin!

Castle adressa un sourire attendri à sa fille.

Quelques heures plus tard, n'en pouvant plus de tourner en rond dans son appartement à attendre des nouvelles, Castle retourna à l'hôpital.

Il tomba sur le père de Kate qui sortait de la chambre de sa fille.

\- Mr Beckett. Alors, comment va-t-elle?

\- Richard ! J'allais justement vous appeler. Elle vient de se réveiller il y a quelques instants. Elle est encore dans le cirage, mais elle va plutôt bien, compte tenu des circonstances.

A cette nouvelle, Castle soupira de soulagement et se détendit un peu.

\- Je tenais à vous remercier. Pour ce que vous avez fait. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Et en faisant cela, vous m'avez sauvé, moi. Je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre elle aussi. Alors, encore merci. De tout cœur.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Mr Beckett. Moi non plus, je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et c'est votre nom qu'elle a prononcé dès son réveil. Donc, je pense que nous allons être amené à nous revoir à partir de maintenant. Alors, appelez-moi Jim, Richard. Maintenant, vous devriez aller la voir. Je vais vous laisser seuls un moment et profiter que vous êtes là pour aller boire un café à la cafétéria.

è D'accord. Et merci, Jim. À tout à l'heure, dit Castle en commençant à ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Il entra. Elle avait le teint pâle, le dos appuyé contre le dossier du lit légèrement relevé. Son cœur se serra.

\- Hey, dit-il.

\- Hey, lui répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Alors, comment tu sens-tu?

\- Comme si j'étais passée sous un rouleau-compresseur.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi lourd que ça, quand même! dit-il d'un air faussement vexé.

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi, Castle!

Il fit mine d'être soulagé. Elle sourit.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle simplement.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'avoir été là.

\- Toujours, lui répondit-il tendrement.

\- Si tu ne t'étais pas jeté sur moi...

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment! Et c'est de ta faute. Tu es bien trop sexy !

\- Parce que tu trouves que je suis sexy, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, vêtue d'une blouse qui ne ressemble à rien, les cheveux en bataille et des fils qui me relient à toutes ces machines ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée !

Elle sourit à nouveau. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, prit sa main dans la sienne, et se mit à la caresser doucement avec son pouce. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans rien dire. C'était juste un de ces moments où ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun mot pour échanger, se comprendre. Un moment de communion silencieuse qu'ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de partager.

\- Où est mon père? lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Il a profité de ma présence pour aller boire un café.

\- Il est au courant.

Il comprit de suite de quoi elle parlait.

\- Disons qu'il se doute fortement, dit-il en grimaçant. Et il n'est pas le seul !

Devant son regard interrogateur, il s'expliqua:

\- Le chirurgien de garde à ton arrivée, c'était Josh. C'est lui qui t'a opéré. On était tous là à attendre de tes nouvelles. Quand il est sorti du bloc et qu'il m'a vu, il a complètement disjoncté. Tu avais raison : il est vraiment remonté contre moi! Il m'a mis son poing dans la figure. Et un mot en entraînant un autre, disons qu'il a fini par lâcher devant tout le monde que nous étions plus que des partenaires...

Il vit Kate commencer à froncer les sourcils.

\- Et que tu l'avais quitté à cause de moi.

Poussant un soupir, elle s'enfonça un peu plus contre les oreillers.

\- Et du coup, j'ai été obligé d'en dire un peu plus à mère et Alexis à notre arrivée au loft.

\- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

\- Je sais. .Je suis désolé, Kate.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il ne su dire si c'était à cause de la fatigue, ou parce qu'elle était contrariée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Écoute, il faut te reposer maintenant. Je vais...

\- Non, ne pars pas, s'il te plaît...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas prévu de partir,. Je vais juste boire un café avec ton père, appeler tout le monde pour leur donner des nouvelles, et je reviens. Dors, maintenant. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur son front. Et avant même qu'il ne soit sorti de la chambre, elle s'était endormie.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous.**

 **Je voulais juste vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. Alors, puisque vous souhaitez poursuivre l'aventure, poursuivons...**

 **Chapitre 6**

Lorsqu'elle émergea, une heure plus tard, Castle se tenait debout face à la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Il ne vit donc pas qu'elle était réveillée. Ce n'est qu'en l'entendant prononcer son nom qu'il se retourna. Il se rapprocha.

\- Hey ! Salut !

\- Salut.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda sa montre tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté du lit.

\- Juste une petite heure.

\- Mon père ?

\- Il est remonté avec moi après qu'on ait bu un café. Quand il a vu que tu dormais, il a décidé de rentrer chez lui. Il te fait dire qu'il t'embrasse et qu'il reviendra demain matin à la première heure.

\- OK.

Elle remarqua que Castle avait les traits tirés. La fatigue sans doute. Mais même si elle avait l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose. Que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il semblait tendu, et elle en ignorait la raison. Aussi, elle demanda :

\- Et toi, comment ça va?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Donc, je vais bien.

Il vit bien dans son regard qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait dire.

\- Je vais bien, insista-il d'une voix se voulant plus convainquante.

Voyant qu'elle ne le lâchait pas de son regard noir, il finit par lâcher dans un souffle:

\- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre, Kate!

\- Rassure-toi, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement! dit-elle en souriant, pour essayer de le détendre.

Ça eut l'air de marcher car il lui renvoya son sourire. Il se pencha vers elle et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille d'un geste tendre. Sa main finit sa course contre sa joue qu'il caressa du bout du pouce.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de me débarrasser de toi, murmura-t-il .

Les yeux dans les yeux, elle pencha la tête pour approfondir un peu plus la caresse.

\- J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit…au cimetière.

À ces mots, il retira aussitôt sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

\- Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Bien sûr ! Je t'aime, Kate. Depuis bientôt 3 ans. Mais tu le savais déjà, non ?

\- Disons que je m'en doutais un peu !

\- Juste « un peu »? Waouh, je suis meilleur acteur que je ne le pensais, alors! Mère serait fière de moi si elle savait...

Elle sourit légèrement à sa remarque. Mais dans le même temps, il vit apparaître cette lueur dans son regard. Une lueur qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. À chaque fois qu'il s'était permis une allusion un peu trop explicite sur ses sentiments à son égard. Un lueur de panique. Elle était effrayée. Alors, plus sérieusement, il reprit:

\- Kate, je suis désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai eu si peur ! C'est sorti tout seul !

\- Castle ! Tenta-t-elle de le couper

\- Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes piégée ou...

\- CASTLE !

Elle avait enfin réussi à interrompre le flot de paroles de son compagnon.

\- Rick, tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir exprimer tes sentiments mais …

Il lui laissa le temps de trouver ses mots.

\- Ça, c'est ...un peu trop pour moi. Ça va trop vite et ce que je ressens pour toi ...ça...ça me fais peur...

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à...je ne peux rien te promettre, Rick.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-il. Et je ne te demande rien. Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais que j'attends la même chose en retour de ta part. Kate, je veux juste continuer ce que l'on a commencé et voir où ça nous mène...

Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il attendait beaucoup plus de sa relation avec elle. Mais s'il avait appris au moins une chose au sujet de Kate Beckett en trois ans de partenariat, c'est qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer ! Alors, si c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir pour le moment, et bien il s'en contenterait... pour l'instant.

\- Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Hésita-t-elle. Je veux dire, toi et moi.

\- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'essayer ! Et puis, ça avait l'air de marcher plutôt pas mal, nous deux, à Los Angeles, non ? Dit-il avec une lueur coquine dans les yeux, en s'approchant d'elle.

Le voyant faire, elle sourit.

\- Tu as raison. C'était pas mal...

Elle profita de son rapprochement pour poser une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu es d'accord, alors ? Pas de pression ?

\- Pas de pression ! Confirma-t-il, en s'approchant toujours plus, les yeux rivés à ses lèvres. On profites et on voit venir.

\- OK.

Elle avait eu à peine le temps de souffler ce dernier mot que la bouche de Castle se posait délicatement sur la sienne, comme pour sceller leur accord.

\- Oups, excusez-nous, on dérange peut-être? entendirent-ils tout à coup.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, surpris, et virent Lanie, Esposito et Ryan, tous les trois le sourire aux lèvres, à la porte de la chambre.

Castle s'écarta précipitamment de Beckett, dont les joues rouges trahissaient la gêne.

\- Euh…Salut. Non, non, vous ne dérangez pas du tout, voyons, entrez, dit-il en reprenant place dans le fauteuil.

\- Les médecins nous ont dit que tu étais réveillée et que tu allais bien, continua Lanie. Ça m'a l'air, en effet ! dit-elle en lançant un regard amusé à l'un comme à l'autre.

\- C'est sûr, pour quelqu'un qui a pris une balle en pleine poitrine, je me sens plutôt bien, lui répondit Beckett.

\- Alors, c'était vrai ? Ce qu'a dit le Docteur Mobylette ! Je n'y crois pas ! Katherine Beckett, je te retiens ! Ça fait 3 longues années que je te tanne pour que tu sautes le pas avec ton bel écrivain, et le jour où ça arrive enfin, tu ne m'en parles même pas ! Dois-je te rappeler que je suis ta meilleure amie, celle à qui tu es censée TOUT raconter ?

\- Lanie...tenta Beckett

\- Non non, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement ! Dès que tu seras sortie d'ici, tu me dois une soirée entre filles! Je veux connaître tous les détails !

\- OK pour la soirée, capitula Kate, mais pour les détails, sûrement pas !

Pour changer de sujet, elle s'adressa à ses coéquipiers, jusque là restés en retrait.

\- Salut les gars. dit-elle alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers elle.

\- Salut Beckett, répondirent-ils en même temps. Castle, rajoutèrent-ils à l'attention de leur ami. Rick leur adressa un geste de la main en retour.

\- Dites, vous en êtes où avec le tireur ? Demanda Beckett.

\- En fait, nulle part, répondit Ryan. Personne n'a vu ce type sur place. On n'a même pas un début de piste, lui dit-il.

Esposito prit le relais.

\- On va continuer à chercher. On va visionner les bandes des caméras de surveillance autour du cimetière, peut-être qu'on aura quelque chose. En attendant, vous, vous devez vous reposer et vous remettre de votre blessure.

\- Il a raison. On va vous laisser maintenant, les tourtereaux ! dit Lanie en embrassant Beckett. Je t'appelle plus tard pour avoir des nouvelles. Et vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Castle, prenez bien soin d'elle. Ne la fatiguez pas trop! dit-elle en sortant.

\- On vous tient au courant pour l'enquête, Beckett, l'informa Esposito.

Puis, en les regardant tour à tour, il rajouta :

\- Et ... c'est bien que vous vous soyez enfin décidés. Je suis content pour vous deux.

\- Oui, félicitations! renchéri Ryan, tout sourire. Depuis le temps qu'on pariait là-dessus!

Et ils sortirent à leur tour.

\- Sérieusement ? Ils pariaient sur nous ? Demanda Kate, sidérée.

Castle se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin. Un moment plus tard, voyant que Kate semblait à nouveau fatiguée, Rick décida de la laisser se reposer. Il l'embrassa tendrement en lui promettant de revenir dès le lendemain matin.

Tout le temps que dura l'hospitalisation de Beckett, les journées se succédèrent au même rythme : Castle arrivait vers 9h00, la sacoche contenant son ordinateur dans une main, et deux cafés de chez Starbucks dans l'autre . Pendant qu'ils savouraient le breuvage, bien meilleur que le jus de chaussettes de l'hôpital, Kate lui faisait un compte-rendu détaillé de la visite matinale du médecin. De son côté, il lui parlait de sa soirée de la veille, soit en lui racontant les dernières excentricités de sa mère, ou partageant avec elle ses inquiétudes au sujet de la vie amoureuse d'Alexis. Ensuite, il l'amenait prendre l'air dans le fauteuil roulant qu'il avait demandé aux infirmières. Après le repas, pendant que Kate se reposait, il travaillait un peu.

Les fins de journées, quant à elles, étaient rythmées par les visites. Lanie et les gars avaient instaurés un planning, venant chacun à leur tour afin de ne pas trop la fatiguer. Martha et Alexis passaient un jour sur deux.

Seul le père de Kate lui rendait visite tous les avait comprit que Rick passait ses journées à l'hôpital, et il en était heureux. Dès le début de leur partenariat, il avait senti que sa fille, bien qu'elle refusa de l'admettre, était attirée par Richard Castle. Connaissant la réputation de ce dernier, il avait d'abord eu peur pour elle. Mais il avait peu à peu comprit que l'homme qui la suivait désormais dans toutes ses enquêtes n'avait plus rien de comparable avec celui qui faisait auparavant les premières pages des journaux à sensation. Il avait comprit que Richard tenait énormément à sa fille et ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse la faire maintenant, en les voyant tous les deux dans cette chambre d'hôpital, en voyant la façon dont Richard regardait sa fille, il en était sûr : sa fille était entre de bonnes mains.

Entre les soins des infirmières et les visites, les journées étaient donc bien remplies. Mais, malgré tout, ils trouvaient le temps de se câliner. Tout était prétexte à échanger des baisers, comme si leurs bouches étaient sans cesse en manque l'une de l' dès qu'il le pouvait **,** Castle s'allongeait à côté d'elle dans le lit et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle se lovait alors tout contre lui, caressant légèrement son torse. Nul besoin de mots dans ces moments-là, seul comptait ce contact physique qui leur était nécessaire, à l'un comme à l'autre. Puis, le soir venu, souvent bien après la fin des heures de visite, il rentrait chez lui, à contrecoeur, attendant avec impatience la journée du lendemain.

Durant ses soirées en solitaire, il se repassait le film de la journée. Il était heureux de passer tout son temps avec Kate, même si c'était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Mais qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Quand Kate serait autorisée à sortir ? Comment envisageait-elle sa convalescence ? Ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet. Une idée lui était venue, mais il n'avait pas encore osé lui en parler, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment elle prendrait la chose. Ce qui semblait pour lui une merveilleuse idée pouvait représenter trop de pression pour elle. Or, il lui avait promis de ne pas lui mettre la pression justement. Aussi hésitait-il à lui faire part de ses projets. Mais la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se passer d'elle désormais.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour.**

 **Voici la suite de mon histoire.**

 **Quoi qu'il arrive, pour moi, Castle est, et restera,** **une grande histoire d'amour entre un écrivain et sa muse...Pour beaucoup d'entre vous aussi, je l'espère...**

 **Bonne lecture.  
**

 **Chapitre 7**

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Kate s'était finalement réjouie à l'idée d'aller se reposer dans les Hamptons dès sa sortie de l'hôpital. Le jour venu, il vint donc la chercher, firent un rapide détour par son appartement pour qu'elle prenne des affaires, et prirent la route. Après presque 3 heures de route, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Castle.

\- Et nous y voilà ! dit Castle en l'aidant à descendre de voiture après s'être garé devant sa maison.

\- Oh, mon Dieu ! Ouah, Castle ! dit-elle en admirant l'extérieur de la demeure. Alors, tu es riche, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pas autant que James Patterson, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Viens, je te fais visiter, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, lui expliquant les différentes transformations effectuées au fil du temps dans la maison. Puis il lui ouvrit la porte menant sur l'arrière de la propriété.

\- Et voilà maintenant mon endroit préféré. Le bruit de l'océan, une intimité totale. Ah, cette sérénité ! La piscine est de ce côté, beaucoup de gens la trouve magique…

Il s'interrompit, voyant qu'elle ne le suivait plus.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle s'était arrêtée en bas des escaliers permettant l'accès au jardin et regardait ce qui l'entourait.

\- Oui, c'est …spectaculaire, Castle.

Il s'était rapproché d'elle et il voyait bien à l'expression de son visage que quelque chose clochait.

\- Et... c'est un problème ?

\- C'est juste que…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander combien d'autres filles ont eu droit à cette visite.

\- D'accord. Écoute, je ne vais pas nier le fait que j'ai amené d'autres femmes ici, mais… elles n'étaient pas toi, dit-il simplement en lui prenant la main et en la regardant intensément.

Il avait mis dans ces quelques mots tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, et elle le sentit. Elle lui sourit et ils finirent la visite.

Puis il sortit les bagages de la voiture et les monta dans la chambre pendant que Kate se reposait sur la terrasse.

Ce soir-là, après le repas, ils étaient allés faire une rapide ballade le long de la plage, main dans la main. Puis ils étaient rentrés. Laissant à Castle le soin de vérifier que toutes les portes étaient bien fermées, Beckett prit la direction de la chambre.

Pensant la trouver déjà endormie, il pénétra dans la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte. Des bougies avaient été allumées et disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Kate l'attendait, étendue sur le lit et vêtue d'une nuisette si légère et si courte qu'elle ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination quant à ce que se trouvait dessous !

Il en oublia un instant de respirer, tant il était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait : les longues jambes fines de Kate, ses cuisses musclées dont il se rappelait la douceur. Son regard continua à monter, passant sur son ventre et se posant sur sa poitrine ferme. Il constata qu'il s'était approché du lit sans même s'en rendre compte, attiré comme un aimant par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais, dit-il simplement.

\- Et moi, je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais, répondit-elle en se mettant à genoux sur le lit et en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle commença à défaire lentement les boutons de sa chemise, un à un. Il la laissa faire, sentant une douce chaleur envahir son ventre tandis qu'une fois la chemise enlevée, elle promenait ses mains sur son dos puis sur son torse.

\- Kate, tu devrais peut-être te reposer, commença-t-il, sentant qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à la douceur de ses caresses. Tu sors à peine de l'hôpital et on a fait de la route...

\- Rick, du repos, j'en ai eu bien plus qu'il ne m'en fallait durant mon hospitalisation, murmura- t-elle à son oreille. Elle laissa sa bouche descendre le long de son cou, puis continua jusqu'à son torse qu'elle parsema d'une multitude de baisers, tandis que ses mains, arrivées à sa taille, commençaient à déboutonner son pantalon. Maintenant, j'ai envie...d'autre chose.

Il ne pût résister plus longtemps à ses caresses et à ses baisers prodigués avec tant de sensualité. Ses mains plongèrent dans les cheveux de Kate, l'amenant à relever la tête et à le regarder. Ils virent dans les yeux de l'autre la flamme du désir, ce désir presque douloureux d'avoir été trop longtemps retenu. Il se jeta avidement sur sa bouche et mordilla ses lèvres, réclamant aussitôt le passage. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un délicieux ballet. Kate le débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer, agrippa ses fesses et pressa son sexe déjà durci contre son ventre. Ils reprirent leurs souffle un instant, se regardèrent avec un sourire, front contre front. Les mains de Rick descendirent vers sa taille. Il se saisit du tissu et la débarrassa rapidement de sa nuisette. Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser, tendrement d'abord, puis de manière plus appuyée, l'amenant ainsi à se rallonger sur lit. Il la suivit dans le mouvement. Ils se retrouvèrent corps contre corps, peau contre peau. La bouche de Rick descendit vers les seins de Kate, jusqu'à la cicatrice laissée par la balle. Mais avant qu'il ne fasse un geste, elle posa sa main dessus pour la cacher. Rick l'écarta délicatement et y déposa de tendres baisers. Il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Cette blessure, et toutes les autres, font de toi ce que tu es, celle que j'aime. Alors, n'essaye plus de me les cacher, murmura-t-il. Jamais.

Elle caressa ses cheveux, tandis qu'il reprenait là où il s'était arrêté. Sa langue vint caresser un de ses tétons durcis, puis ses lèvres s'en emparèrent, le suçant délicatement. Il fit subir la même délicieuse torture à l'autre, tandis qu'une de ses mains descendait effleurer sa féminité déjà humide.

A ce contact, il la sentit se tendre immédiatement. Tout son corps se cambra afin se rapprocher de lui, de sa bouche sur ses seins, de sa main sur son intimité. Elle écarta ses cuisses, réclamant plus. Il accentua sa caresse et introduisit un doigt en elle, tout en continuant le ballet de sa langue sur ses seins. Elle eut le souffle coupé par sa délicieuse audace, puis accompagna de son bassin le va et vient qu'il avait entamé. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. Il l'entendit gémir de plaisir, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il accélérait le mouvement, jusqu'à crier son nom lorsque l'orgasme la submergea..

Il vint alors déposer de légers baisers sur ses lèvres, la laissant paisiblement reprendre son souffle. Sans qu'il s'y attende, elle le fit basculer et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, les yeux, la joue, le cou. Ce simple contact raviva le feu dans le creux de son ventre. Il avait été tellement centré sur le plaisir qu'il souhaitait lui procurer, qu'il en avait occulté sa propre envie d'elle. Tandis que les lèvres de Kate déposaient des baisers brûlants sur son torse, il sentit sa main se poser sur son sexe toujours dressé. À son tour, il se cambra et gémit de plaisir sous ses doigts experts. Elle commença à le caresser délicatement, puis elle accentua légèrement la pression de ses doigts, le sentant se durcir encore plus. Il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait, s'abandonnant entièrement aux caresses que Kate infligeait à son corps. Il sentit une vague de chaleur intense monter en lui. Elle aussi la sentit car sa main délaissa cette partie de son anatomie pour remonter sur son ventre et son torse. Il la fit basculer à son tour et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent. Elle avait passé ses mains derrière son cou.

\- Maintenant, Rick, lui dit-elle d'une voix presque implorante.

Alors, sans la quitter des yeux, il la pénétra doucement, totalement. Il resta un instant sans bouger, goûtant la délicieuse sensation d'être à nouveau en elle. Puis il commença à jouer du bassin, par petits coups d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. Ils voyaient le plaisir assombrir petit à petit le regard de l'autre. Voulant prolonger cet instant magique, il se retira lentement. D'un baiser passionné, il étouffa l'expression de son mécontentement, aussitôt suivi par un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il la pénétrait de nouveau. Il reprit son mouvement de bassin, par petits coups d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond. Cette fois, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu' ils furent emportés en même temps par un orgasme d'une puissance inouïe.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, laissant leurs cœurs revenir à un rythme normal.

Puis il releva la tête et la regarda en souriant.

\- Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois, autant te prévenir tout de suite : je n'y survivrai pas !

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu manques d'entraînement ! Mais ce n'était rien. Je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir invité chez toi, dit-elle en se lovant dans ses bras.

\- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais invité bien avant !

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as déjà invité, mais qu'au dernier moment, tu as décidé de venir avec ton ex-femme !

\- C'est vrai. Tout le monde peux se tromper. D'ailleurs, sache que Gina ne m'a pas remercié comme tu viens de le faire.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Castle, elle n'est pas moi.

Il sourit, la serra un peu plus contre lui, et ils se laissèrent envahir par une douce torpeur. Un moment plus tard, alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, elle le sentit bouger légèrement. Puis elle sentit ses lèvres sur son cou, ses mains sur son corps...

\- Castle ?

\- Mmm...murmura-t-il, ses lèvres étant occupées à déposer des baisers sur son épaule, sur sa poitrine...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Devine!

\- Je commençais à m'endormir !

\- Vraiment ? Tant pis pour toi ! Tu l'as bien cherché !

\- Quoi?

\- C'est toi qui as dit que je manquais d'entraînement. Alors... je m'entraîne...

Elle sourit et se laissa aller à la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait à nouveau sous les caresses expertes de son homme.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **Voilà la suite, pour celles et ceux qui continuent à me lire.**

 **Merci pour vos messages et bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 8**

Les journées passaient, paisiblement. Le matin, ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse face à la mer. Puis, après s'être douchés et habillés, ils partaient faire quelques courses en ville, prévoyant ainsi les repas en fonction de leurs envies du jour. Puis ils flânaient un moment et rentraient à la villa.

Ils préparaient le repas dans une ambiance joyeuse. Puis, après avoir mangé et rangé la cuisine, Kate allait se reposer sur le bord de la piscine. Castle en profitait généralement pour écrire un peu.

Ils partaient ensuite pour une longue balade sur la plage, ramassant ça et là quelques coquillages aux formes originales, comme des enfants l'auraient fait.

De retour à la maison, ils s'installaient sur le canapé avec un bon verre de vin, puis Rick préparait le repas du soir. Kate adorait le regarder cuisiner. Chez elle, elle ne cuisinait qu 'à de très rares occasions et se contentait le plus souvent de prendre son téléphone afin de se faire livrer un plat préparé. Alors que Rick, fin gourmet, adorait cuisiner. Pour lui, c'était un art à part entière, et dans lequel il excellait. Il parvenait avec trois fois rien à préparer un plat digne d'un grand restaurant.

Généralement, après le repas, ils s'installaient à nouveau dans le canapé. Et soit ils regardaient un bon film, soit Kate lisait tranquillement un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque très bien fournie de Castle, tandis que lui continuait à écrire. Mais quel que soit leur programme, cela ne durait jamais très longtemps ! Ne pouvant ni l'un ni l'autre résister à leur attraction mutuelle, leurs soirées se terminaient irrémédiablement de la même manière : par une longue étreinte passionnée qui se finissait dans un véritable feu d'artifice d'émotions. Leurs corps fusionnaient en parfaite harmonie. Mais pas seulement. Dans ces moments-là, bien plus de leur enveloppe charnelle, c'était aussi leurs âmes qui ils avaient alors le sentiment de ne former plus qu'un, d'avoir enfin trouvé l'autre partie de soi.

Les jours passaient, et il semblait que chacun ait trouvé naturellement sa place dans ce début de vie à deux. Jusqu 'au jour où, après un appel à sa fille, Castle raccrocha et lui dit joyeusement:

\- Bonne nouvelle. Mère et Alexis viennent passer le week-end avec nous !

Surprise, Kate, qui était en train de couper des tomates pour le repas de midi, suspendit un instant son geste. Il s'en rendit compte et lui demanda :

\- Ça pose un problème ?

\- Non, aucun.

Puis elle reprit son activité. Un moment plus tard, ils passèrent à table. Beckett restait étrangement silencieuse.

\- Kate, ça va ?

\- Mmm, mmm, se contenta-t-elle de murmurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, tout va bien. Tu es content de revoir ta mère et ta fille ?

\- Bien sûr ! On est ici depuis presque deux semaines, alors ça va nous faire du bien d'avoir de la visite. Et ne va surtout pas croire que je m'ennuie avec toi, mais Alexis me manque.

Kate ne répondit pas. Voyant qu'ils avaient chacun fini leur assiette, elle leva le couvert et porta le tout à la cuisine. Rick la suivit.

\- Kate, dit-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Il n'y a rien.

\- Je sais ce que c'est que rien. Et là, ce n'est pas rien. Tu n'as quasiment pas prononcé un mot depuis que je t'ai dit que Mère et Alexis venaient pour le week-end. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Kate hésita un instant et se lança :

\- Castle, il est peut-être temps que je rentre à New-York.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avec ta famille qui arrive, ma place n'est plus ici. Tu l'as dit : on vient de passer deux semaines seuls tous les deux, et c'était merveilleux. Mais c'est TA maison, TA famille.

Il pouvait voir à nouveau la peur dans son regard. Il tenta de la rassurer.

\- Tu as raison, Kate, c'est MA maison. Et je suis libre d'y inviter qui je veux. D'autre part, elles ne viennent pas que pour me voir moi. Elles viennent aussi pour te voir toi ! Crois-moi, elles sont ravies que tu aies accepté de venir ici en convalescence, tout comme elles sont ravies que nous soyons enfin ensemble. Ça fait 3 ans qu'elles attendaient ça . Kate, pour elles, et pour moi, tu fais partie de notre famille depuis longtemps déjà. Et tu as donc toute ta place ici. De toute façon, dit-il en la prenant soudain dans ses bras, maintenant que tu es là, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir aussi facilement.

Il posa sur front contre celui de Kate.

\- Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, dit-il simplement.

Et, comme pour finir de la convaincre, il se pencha vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser, d'abord tout en tendresse, se fit rapidement plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Je dois finir de ranger la cuisine, dit Kate sans grande conviction.

\- Ça attendra ! J'ai autre chose en tête dans l'immédiat, dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras et en prenant la direction de leur chambre.

Ce soir-là , alors qu'ils étaient confortablement calés l'un contre l'autre devant la télévision, Kate demanda:

\- Castle, tu m'as bien dit que l'eau de la piscine était chauffée?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle se leva rapidement.

\- Parce que j'ai envie de prendre un bain.

\- Quoi, là, maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant. Allez, dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en le forçant à se lever, on monte enfiler nos maillots et on y va !

\- OK

Ils montèrent dans la chambre. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bain tandis qu'il attrapait son maillot dans la commode. Elle ressortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux remontés dans un chignon négligé et vêtue d'un peignoir. Il attrapa les serviettes et ils rejoignirent la piscine.

\- Si tu trouves que l'eau n'est pas assez chaude, dit-il en posant les serviettes sur un transat, je peux augmenter la température ou ...

Il s'interrompit à au milieu de sa phrase. Kate venait d'enlever son peignoir.

\- Je peux...juste...arrêter de parler...

Ses yeux remontèrent le long des jambes magnifiques de sa compagne, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Kate, tu as...oublié ton maillot...

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda avec un sourire coquin.

\- Je sais...J'avais envie de faire ça depuis qu'on est arrivé ici. Et demain, Martha et Alexis seront là.. Alors, je me suis dit que c'était ce soir ou jamais...

Elle passa à côté de lui, lui frôlant légèrement la cuisse de sa main avant de rentrer dans l'eau. Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

\- Tu comptes rester là à me regarder ou tu préfères venir me rejoindre ? L'aguicha-t-elle.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait eu le souffle coupé par la vision du corps nu de sa compagne que lorsqu'il dû reprendre sa respiration. À son tour, il entra dans la piscine et se colla aussitôt à elle. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui, tandis qu'elle passait les siens autour de son cou. Ainsi enlacés, ils se laissèrent flotter un moment, échangeant de petits baisers. Mais peu à peu, la température monta. Tandis qu'ils approfondissaient leurs baisers, que leurs langues se caressaient, il sentit qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le sentir un peu plus contre elle. Une douce chaleur envahit son bas-ventre et ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses, qu'elle caressèrent amoureusement. Lentement , il se dirigea vers le bord de la piscine, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée entre lui et le rebord. Poursuivant ses caresses, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elles parcoururent fébrilement. Les jambes de Kate étant toujours positionnées autour de ses hanches, il eut, d'un simple mouvement vers le bas, un accès direct à sa féminité. Du bout des doigts, il lui fit alors subir une délicieuse torture. Elle se mit à gémir contre sa bouche, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son propre désir. Et il gémit à son tour lorsqu'il sentit les mains impatientes de Kate tenter de le débarrasser du dernier rempart à leur union. Il l'aida du mieux qu'il put, et lorsqu'il fut nu à son tour, il saisit le rebord de la piscine pour prendre appui et se fondit d'un seul coup de rein en elle. Ensemble, ils soupirèrent de contentement. Sans bouger, ils savourèrent un instant ce sentimentunique de ne faire qu'un, encore une fois. Puis ils entamèrent de lents et voluptueux mouvements qui les mena peu à peu à une jouissance extrème. Lorsqu'ils reprirent pied avec la réalité, ils sortirent de la piscine. Il l'aida à enfiler son peignoir, non sans avoir déposer un baiser sur une de ses épaules avant de la recouvrir. Puis, la serrant contre lui, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer tout bas :

\- J'espère que tu te rends bien compte qu'à partir de maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais plus me baigner dans ma piscine sans avoir en tête des images de cette soirée ?

\- Et...ça te dérange ? Demanda- t-elle, mutine.

\- Pas le moins du monde !

Main dans la main, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent faire des courses en prévision du week-end. Martha et Alexis devaient arriver en fin d'après-midi. De retour à la villa, ils préparèrent les chambres, mangèrent, et profitèrent de leur après-midi tranquillement.

Le soir venu, et malgré les paroles rassurantes de Castle la veille, la nervosité de Kate semblait être revenue. Mais son inquiétude disparue dès l'arrivée des deux rouquines. En effet, à peine sorties de la voiture, elles se précipitèrent vers elle et la serrèrent chaleureusement contres elles, l'embrassant et lui disant combien elles étaient ravies de la voir en aussi bonne forme. Puis, après avoir rapidement embrassé Rick, elles prirent chacune Beckett par un bras et entrèrent, le laissant seul s'occuper des valises.

Lorsqu'il redescendit des chambres, il les trouva toutes les trois en grande discussion dans le salon. Sa mère et sa fille submergeaient Kate de questions : comment elle trouvait la maison et les alentours, ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur arrivée…tellement bien que cette dernière avait à peine le temps de répondre.

\- Mère, Alexis, peut-être pourriez-vous laisser Kate un peu tranquille. Je vous rappelle que nous avons tout le week-end pour parler tout ça. Que diriez-vous d'un petit verre de vin pendant que je prépare le repas?

\- Avec plaisir, Richard, dit sa mère.

\- Ce sera un jus d'orange pour moi, répondit sa fille.

\- Je viens t'aider, dit Kate en commençant à se lever.

\- Je te l'interdit, lui répondit-il. Je te rappelle que tu es ici pour te reposer, alors je m'occupe de tout.

Il leur servit leur verres et retourna en cuisine. Le repas se passa dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Il constata avec plaisir que Kate était désormais parfaitement détendue et à l'aise.

Martha et Alexis s'occupèrent de lever la table et de ranger la cuisine, laissant Kate et Rick aller faire une ballade et admirer le coucher de soleil sur la plage. À leur retour, ils décidèrent tous d'aller se coucher.

Une fois au lit, Kate se colla contre son homme.

\- Et voilà, dit-il en soupirant. Finis la tranquillité. La « tornade rousse » est de passage dans les Hamptons.

\- N'exagère pas ! Elles sont adorables. Exubérantes, mais adorables. Et puis, tu avais raison.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce soir, j'ai eu l'impression d'être en famille.

Il fut touché par ses paroles. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, l'embrassa tendrement et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Le week-end passa rapidement, mais fut à l'image de cette première soirée, tout en joie et en bonne humeur. Au départ de sa mère et d'Alexis, Rick était ravi de voir la complicité qui s'était installée durant ce court séjour entre les désormais trois femmes de sa vie.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour, bonjour! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires.**

 **Guest 1: Merci pour ton gentil message. Pour la publication, c'est une fois par semaine, le week-end, comme promis!**

 **Guest 2: Comment ça, pas de suite? Mais si, bien sûr ! La voici.**

 **Caskett4ever: Grand merci !**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9**

Les jours passaient, et Kate se sentait de mieux en mieux. À tel point que l'inactivité physique commençait à lui peser. À New-York, elle avait pour habitude d'aller courir tous les matins avant de partir au travail. Or, depuis leur arrivée dans les Hamptons, son activité sportive s'était limitée à quelques longueurs dans la piscine. Elle sentait que son corps, ses muscles réclamaient désormais un peu plus. C'est pour cette raison, que ce matin, elle avait décidé de se lever tôt et d'aller courir un peu sur la plage. Pour ne pas réveiller Castle qui dormait paisiblement, elle s'était éclipsée en toute discrétion dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un tee-shirt et un short, et avait quitté la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Avant de partir, elle avait prit le temps de laisser en évidence un mot à Rick, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas la voir à son réveil. Lorsqu'il émergea, il fut surprit de ne pas la trouver à ses côtés. Il se leva, enfila un tee-shirt et se rendit à la cuisine. Il sourit légèrement à la lecture du message laissé par Kate : « Partie me dégourdir les jambes sur la plage. Revient vite ». Concis, du Beckett tout craché ! Il se lança dans la préparation du petit-déjeuner : œufs, bacon, pancakes et jus d'orange pressé, sans oublier le café. Il finissait de porter tout cela sur la table de la terrasse lorsqu'il la vit remonter le chemin qui menait à la plage. Il la trouva belle et sexy, dans ce petit short qui lui allait à ravir. Et que dire de son tee-shirt qui moulait ses jolies formes ! Il était subjugué.

\- Hey ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser

\- Hey ! Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Alors, ça t'a fait du bien de courir un peu ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop forcé, tout de même !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait attention. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas encore prête pour un marathon ! Mais ça m'a fait du bien, oui, et maintenant...

\- Laisses-moi deviner : tu es morte de faim, dit-il en la libérant et en tirant une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Le petit-déjeuner est servi !

\- Wouah, Castle ! Il y a de quoi nourrir un régiment !

\- Tu trouves ? Non, c'est juste ce qu'il nous faut récupérer après un peu de sport. Pour toi, celui de ce matin, et pour moi, celui d'hier soir, dit-il en lui lançant un regard malicieux tout en servant le café.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu n 'étais pas seul lors de la séance d'hier soir?

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ta présence...plutôt active d'ailleurs ! C'était...mémorable ! Une chose est sûre : tu es beaucoup plus endurante que moi. Même si j'avais voulu, j'aurais été incapable d'aller courir ce matin!

\- L'endurance n'est pas innée, Castle. Elle s'acquiert petit à petit, avec de l'entraînement.

\- Chacun son truc. Tu le sais, je n'aime pas le sport. Hormis celui que je peux pratiquer avec toi dans un lit, bien sûr. Non, moi, mon truc, c'est plutôt la gymnastique de l'esprit. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je dois retourner sur New-York après-demain.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec ma maison d'édition.

\- Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé...

\- Ce rendez-vous était fixé depuis des mois, bien avant toute cette histoire,et je ne peux pas l'annuler. Gina me tuerait !

\- C'est pas grave. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Pas la peine. C'est juste un aller-retour. Et je vais passer plus de temps sur la route que je ne vais en passer dans le bureau de Gina. Donc, tu vois, ça n'a aucun intérêt pour toi. Par contre, tu pourrais en profiter pour inviter ton père, s'il est libre. En plus, la météo annonce du beau temps. Vous pourrez aller vous balader sur la plage. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée ! Je l'appellerai plus tard pour lui en parler.

Elle posa sa tasse de café et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui enleva la sienne des mains tout en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire avec plaisir.

\- Mmm, c'est en quel honneur ?

\- Pour te remercier. Pour le petit-déjeuner. Et pour cette bonne idée.

\- À votre service, mademoiselle Beckett, dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour. De toute façon, je n'ai QUE de bonnes idées ! Rajouta-t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Elle sourit, attendrie par son air satisfait de lui-même, se leva et commença à vouloir débarrasser la table.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire.

\- Castle, tu as tout préparé. Je peux bien faire ça avant d'aller prendre ma douche.

\- J'ai une meilleure idée, dit-il en prenant ce qui restait encore sur la table. Je t'aide, et après, on va la prendre ensemble, cette douche! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Sans répondre, mais avec une petite lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, elle entra dans la cuisine.

\- Le dernier arrivé aura un gage ! Cria-t-elle alors depuis l'intérieur.

\- Hey, c'est pas juste ! Tu as pris une longueur d'avance !

Il se précipita à sa suite.

Deux jours plus tard, Jim Beckett arriva alors que Castle venait à peine de partir. Après une rapide visite de la maison, ils partirent se promener sur la plage puis passèrent le reste de la journée à profiter du soleil sur la terrasse, discutant de tout et de rien. En fin de journée, Jim décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer. Il était sur le point de monter dans sa voiture lorsque Castle se gara. Ce dernier semblait soucieux en descendant du véhicule, mais il se dérida dès qu'il aperçut le père de Beckett. Ils échangèrent une chaleureuse poignée de mains, puis Rick embrassa tendrement Kate.

\- Je rentre juste à temps à ce que je vois ! Vous repartez déjà, Jim ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

\- Pourquoi vous ne passeriez pas la nuit ici ? J'enfile mon tablier de cuisinier pendant que Kate prépare une chambre. Et ensuite, on passe à table. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- C'est très gentil à vous, Richard, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai un rendez-vous à la première heure demain matin. J'ai passé une très bonne journée avec Kathie. Cet endroit est idéal pour se reposer et votre maison est splendide.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier.

\- De quoi ?

Mr Beckett posa un regard plein de tendresse sur sa fille, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, tenait Castle par la dernier avait un bras posé sur ses épaules.

\- De prendre soin d'elle et ...de la rendre heureuse, répondit-il.

Castle serra un peu plus Kate contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme qui en profita pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Pas de quoi ! Son bonheur suffit au mien, répondit-il simplement, le regard plongé dans celui de sa compagne.

Jim sourit. Ils formaient vraiment un joli couple. Après un dernier au revoir, il monta dans sa voiture et reprit le chemin de New-York.

Après le départ de Jim Beckett, Castle récupéra les quelques affaires qu'il avait laissé dans la voiture et ils rentrèrent. Il monta dans la chambre pour passer une tenue plus confortable et lorsqu'il redescendit, ils se mirent à préparer le repas du soir. Rick avait à nouveau le même air soucieux qu'à son arrivée. Il préparait une sauce bolognaise pour ses fameuses lasagnes, mais il parlait peu et ne répondait à Kate que par monosyllabes. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle demanda :

\- Castle, qu'est-ce que se passe ?

\- Rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Rien ? Castle, je sais ce que c'est que rien. Et là, ce n'est pas rien. Depuis que tu es rentré, tu ne dis presque rien, tu sembles préoccupé. Tu veux en parler ?

Voyant qu'elle se faisait vraiment du soucis, il se reprit. Il posa sa cuillère et vient la prendre dans ses bras. Un sourire aux lèvres, il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Excuses-moi. C'est vrai, j'ai eu une journée difficile. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

Sachant combien les relations professionnelles avec son éditrice et ex-femme pouvaient être houleuses, elle supposa que cette dernière était la cause de cette « journée difficile ».

\- Qu'est-ce...tenta-t-elle de demander

\- Et non, je ne veux pas en parler ! la coupa-t-il. Maintenant, je veux juste me détendre.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez, la relâcha et reprit la cuillère en main.

\- Et cuisiner me détends. Et manger me détends. Et toi, tu me détends. Donc, je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. Je vais finir de préparer mes délicieuses lasagnes. Quand elles seront prêtes, on passera à table pour les déguster. Et une fois tout rangé, on ira se coucher. Et là, je te montrerai à quel point tu me détends!

Elle l'avait écouté dérouler le programme de leur soirée, un sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur. Ils suivirent donc pas à pas le programme prévu par Castle, et ce soir-là, c'est après une intense séance « de détente » qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils prenaient tranquillement le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse, il lui proposa d'inviter Lanie et les gars à venir passer le week-end avec eux. Bien sûr, depuis son arrivée ici, elle avait eu plusieurs fois son amie au téléphone avec son amie, et elle avait échangé des messages avec ses collègues, mais elle ne les avait pas revu depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Aussi fut-elle enchantée par la proposition de Rick et elle se promit de les appeler en milieu de journée pour leur en parler. Ils acceptèrent l'invitation aussitôt, ravis de passer deux jours au bord de la mer entre amis.

Comme convenu, ils arrivèrent le vendredi soir suivant. Bien évidemment, Ryan était venu en compagnie de Jenny, ravie elle aussi de passer deux jours avec eux.

Après les accolades de bienvenue, ils s'installèrent tous sur la terrasse, où les attendaient déjà du vin pour elles et des bières pour eux. Les discussions allaient bon train. Puis les femmes commencèrent à mettre la table et à préparer les salades tandis que les hommes s'occupaient du barbecue.

A table, la conversation s'orienta naturellement vers le boulot. Les gars firent un résumé des enquêtes qu'ils avaient eu à résoudre en leur absence. Puis ils lui parlèrent de leur nouveau Capitaine, Gates, une dure à cuire arrivant des Affaires Internes qu'ils l'avaient surnommé « Iron Gates » tellement elle était coriace.

\- Et pour le gars qui m'a tiré dessus, vous en êtes où ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Rick se raidir subitement à sa question.

\- Désolé, Beckett, répondit Esposito. On piétinait sur ton affaire. Alors Gates nous a ordonné de passer à autre chose.

\- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas classer cette affaire !

\- On vous l'a dit, répondit Ryan. Elle n'est pas facile, et c'est notre nouveau Capitaine. On n'avait pas le choix.

\- J'irai la voir dès mon retour. Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça !

Kate fulminait. De son coté, Castle n'avait pas dit un mot, se retranchant derrière son rôle d'hôte. Il débarrassa la table et alla chercher le dessert.

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, ils décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour en ville. Ils se promenèrent sur la jetée, prirent un verre dans un bar puis rentrèrent se coucher.

Après s'être lavé les dents, Kate se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Castle alla à son tour à la salle de bain, puis la rejoint et s'allongea à ses côtés, sans un mot. Il lui avait semblé taciturne toute la soirée.

\- Rick, ça va ? On ne t'a quasiment pas entendu de la soirée. Et ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes !

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant contre lui. C'est juste que...Vous entendre parler du tireur...Je voudrais tellement que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé...

\- Babe, je suis là. Je vais bien.

Il resserra son étreinte, comme pour mieux la sentir.

\- Je sais. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Demain, ça ira mieux.

Il l'embrassa, d'abord sur le front, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il simplement.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

Et elle s'endormit rapidement. Rick, quant à lui, passa une partie de la nuit les yeux ouverts, pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir lui dire, et comment il allait lui dire.

Le lendemain, il semblait aller mieux. Durant le petit déjeuner qu'ils prirent tous ensemble, il se comporta de façon naturelle, plaisantant avec tout le monde. Il suggéra de faire une sortie en mer et cette idée sembla convenir à tout le monde. Ils prirent donc la direction du port pour louer un bateau. A leur retour en fin de journée, ils dînèrent dans un restaurant en front de mer avant de rentrer..

Le dimanche, ils profitèrent de la plage et de la piscine jusqu'à ce que Lanie sonne l'heure du départ.

Tous les remercièrent pour ce week-end de détente et ils prirent la route, promettant de se rappeler très bientôt.

Ce soir-là, assis sur la plage, ils profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Castle s 'était adossé à un rocher, invitant Kate à prendre place devant lui. Confortablement installée entre les jambes de son homme, le dos contre son large torse, et sentant la chaleur de ses mains posées sur son ventre, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un écrin de douceur. Sans un mot,ils regardaient le soleil disparaître peu à peu dans l'océan. Ce n'est qu'une fois le spectacle fini qu'elle prit la parole.

\- C'était sympa ce week-end, non ? Murmura-t-elle, comme pour ne pas briser la quiétude du moment.

\- Très sympa.

Il savait que c'était le moment idéal pour lui parler tranquillement de ce qui le tracassait. Mais d'un autre côté, pour rien au monde il ne voulait rompre la sérénité de ce moment. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le merveilleux week-end qu'ils venaient de passer avec leurs amis. Aussi, il préféra se taire et remettre à plus tard.

\- Et tu sais ce que je trouve encore plus sympa ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Dis-moi.

\- C'est qu'ils soient enfin partis et que je t'ai à nouveau pour moi tout seul !

\- Castle ! Le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Quoi ! Reconnaît qu'on est bien, là, toi et moi et...l'océan et les étoiles pour seuls témoins de ce que je m'apprête à faire...

Murmurant cela, Castle avait fait passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Elles caressaient à présent son ventre et remontaient lentement vers sa poitrine. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kate pour sentir une douce chaleur envahir son ventre.

\- Et que comptes-tu faire exactement ?

\- Devine...

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres. Cette nuit-là, ils firent l'amour tendrement, longuement, là, sur la plage, et ne rentrèrent à la maison que très tard dans la nuit.

Les journées se succédèrent, et Kate ne reparla plus du tout de l'enquête. Castle pensa, non sans un certain soulagement, qu'elle s'était faite à l'idée que l'enquête soit close et qu'ils ne retrouveraient sûrement jamais le tireur. Mais en était-il vraiment sûr ? Il se rappela alors une chose qu'il lui avait dit un jour : « La plupart des gens abandonnent. Pas vous. Vous, vous continuez. C'est pour ça que vous êtes extraordinaire » La ténacité : n 'était-ce pas là une des premières qualités qu'il avait pu constater chez Kate ? Et qui avait fait qu'il avait été attiré par elle dès le début de leur partenariat ? Bien que connaissant parfaitement les réponses à ces questions, il choisit d'ignorer ses doutes. Par facilité, par lâcheté ? Peu importe ! Pour l'instant, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de ne pas gâcher ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. Il décida donc de ne rien dire . Mais une petite voix intérieure lui murmura : « Combien de temps comptes-tu lui cacher ce que tu sais ? »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Deux mois. C'était le temps qu'avait duré leur séjour dans les Hamptons. Mais celui-ci touchait maintenant à sa fin. Kate était complètement rétablie, et demain, ils rentraient à New-York.

Kate savait qu'avant de reprendre son poste, elle devrait d'abord se requalifier au tir, mais cela ne l'inquiétait nullement. De son côté, Castle avait reçu, quelques semaines plus tôt, un message laconique du bureau du chef de la police l'informant qu'il mettait un terme à sa collaboration avec les services de police de la ville. Après renseignement prit auprès des gars, ils avaient comprit que cela faisait suite à une demande émanant directement de la nouvelle Capitaine du 12ème, Victoria Gates. Sans même l'avoir rencontré une seule fois, cette dernière avait décrété « qu'un écrivain n'avait pas sa place dans un commissariat ». Alors, une fois de plus, il avait fait jouer ses relations. Il avait appelé son ami le maire, et dans la journée, le problème était réglé. Il recevait un nouveau message l'informant qu'il pouvait poursuivre sa collaboration.

Leurs valise étaient prêtes, et ce soir, ils profitaient de leur dernière soirée. Confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, un verre de vin à la main, ils parlaient de leur retour dans la « Grosse Pomme ».

\- J'ai bien peur que l'ambiance du poste ne soit plus celle qu'elle était, disait Kate.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Gates. Sans la connaître, je sais déjà qu'elle ne va pas diriger son poste comme Roy le faisait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il avait une confiance absolue en ses équipes, et il nous laissait les coudées franches sur les enquêtes, parce qu'il voyait qu'on obtenait des résultats. On était une famille, dont tu faisait partie. Regarde-là, elle. À peine arrivée, elle cherche à se débarrasser de toi. Elle n'a pas comprit que si notre équipe avait le plus fort taux de résolution d'enquêtes de la ville, c'était aussi grâce à toi, et à ta façon d'aborder les affaires sous un angle différent.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

\- C'est gentil, merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je ne fais qu'énoncer une évidence. En tout cas, je suis contente que le 1 P.P. ait reconduit ta collaboration, Je ne me voyais pas reprendre le boulot sans toi.

\- Je t'aurais manqué ?

\- Disons que ça aurait été moins...marrant !

\- Marrant ? Je suis quoi au juste ? Le clown de service ? Demanda-t-il, faussement offusqué.

\- Aussi ! Sourit-elle. Mais sérieusement, tu es avant tout un très bon partenaire. Le meilleur que j'ai eu. Et je n'ai aucune envie de me passer de toi.

\- Moi non plus, je n'ai aucune envie de me passer de toi ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, comment comptes-tu faire à notre retour ?

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Toi et moi. Parce qu'après ces deux mois qui viennent de passer, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me réhabituer à passer mes soirées seul, ou juste avec ma mère et Alexis. Même si je les aime plus que tout ! Je crois que je suis devenu dépendant. De toi, de ta présence tous les jours et tous les soirs à mes côtés. Donc, on fait comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Castle.

Il se détacha d'elle et posa son verre sur la table basse. Puis, la regardant dans les yeux :

\- J'ai la solution. Viens vivre avec moi, au loft.

À son tour, elle posa son verre à côté de celui de Rick.

\- Castle...

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser dans un état de manque. C'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger ! Tu sais que tu pourrais être inculpée pour ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je suis flic, Castle, sourit-elle. Je connais les lois, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Regarde-nous, Kate ! Regarde les deux mois qu'on vient de passer ensemble. On n'était pas bien, tous les deux ?

\- Si, bien sûr. C'était très bien. Mais il ne s'agit pas que de toi et moi, Castle. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Ici, on n'était que tous les deux. Au loft, il y a Martha et Alexis. Comment elles vont le prendre?

\- Elles seront ravies, fais-moi confiance !

\- Je te fais confiance. Mais...il y a autre chose. Je me connais. Même si j'ai apprécié de passer ma convalescence ici, avec toi, je ne sens pas encore prête à...

\- Renoncer à ton indépendance, la coupa-t-il en soupirant.

Sur le coup, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Une fois de plus, il venait de lui montrer qu'il la connaissait parfaitement. Elle lui prit la main.

\- Ce n'est pas après toi, Castle, c'est juste que...

\- Je sais. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends très bien.

Il s'adossa contre le canapé.

\- On fera comme tu voudras. Tu n'as qu'à me dire comment tu vois les choses.

\- Écoute, tu sais que tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux. Tous les soirs même, si tu es vraiment en manque, sourit-elle.

\- Ne me tente pas ! Mais je ne peux quand même pas déserter le loft tous les jours. Il faudra bien...

\- Que je vienne passer disons...une ou deux nuits par semaine chez toi ? Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va, sourit-il.

Il resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Kate comme pour sceller leur accord.

\- Et au poste, on fait comment ?

\- Les gars et Lanie ne diront rien pour nous deux. Mais ...la police de New-York a une politique strict en matière de coucherie… entre collèges !

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas payé alors, on est pas vraiment collègues !

\- Tu crois que le capitaine Gates va voir ça comme ça ? Si jamais elle entend parler de la moindre rumeur, elle n'hésitera pas à te mettre dehors à nouveau. Alors, au poste, on fait comme si rien n'avait changé. Agit comme d'habitude. Quand on est en public, tu es célibataire et moi aussi !

\- D'accord !

Ils s'embrassèrent, heureux d'avoir trouvé un compromis qui leur convenait à tous les deux.

\- Ouaa ! Et si on allait se coucher, maintenant, Castle ? Demain, on part de bonne heure.

\- Je ramène les verres à la cuisine et je te rejoins. Mais ne t 'endors pas avant que je sois là !

\- Aucun risque ! Lança-t-elle avec un regard provoquant en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Lui qui pensait que Beckett avait renoncé à poursuivre l'enquête sur la fusillade, déchanta dès leur retour à New-York. Car la première chose qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle reprit le travail, fut de faire le point sur cette affaire. Et il comprit qu'elle allait reprendre l'enquête, malgré le fait que la nouvelle Capitaine le lui ait interdit. Il sut alors qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui parler de ce qu'il avait appris.

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il sortait d'une séance de dédicaces organisées dans une librairie, il ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Il se dit que rentrer à pied au loft lui ferait du bien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il déambulait dans les rues. C'est la sirène d'un camion de pompiers passant dans la rue qui le ramena à la réalité. Levant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait devant le parc, celui dans lequel il avait rejoint Kate à leur retour de Los Angeles. Il décida d'y entrer et se dirigea vers les balançoires. Constatant qu'elles étaient libres, il s'installa sur l'une d'entre elles et commença à se balancer. Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à Kate. Il prit son téléphone et appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide. Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Hey Castle. Tu as fini ta séance de dédicace ou tu fais une pause ?

\- J'ai fini. Et toi, tu en es où ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je viens de finir de remplir un dossier. C'est tellement calme ici que je m'apprêtais à partir.

\- Tant mieux. Il faut que je te parle. Tu peux me rejoindre ?

\- Où ? Se contenta-t-elle de demander, sentant la tension dans la voix de Castle.

\- Au parc. Tu sais, celui...

\- Les balançoires ? Le coupa-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Je peux y être dans un quart d'heure.

\- OK. Je t'attends.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle s'installait sur la balançoire d'à côté, notant de suite son air soucieux.

\- Castle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle.

\- Quand on était dans les Hamptons, tu te souviens que j'ai dû revenir ici une journée.

\- Oui, tu avais rendez-vous avec Gina chez Black Pawn.

\- C'est ça. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose ce jour-là. J'ai reçu un appel téléphonique. C'était un ami de Roy Montgomery, un certain Mr Smith. Il m'a dit qu'avant de mourir, Roy lui avait envoyé des documents lui permettant de te protéger, à la condition que tu arrêtes d'enquêter sur le meurtre de ta mère.

Surprise, Kate resta un instant sans voix.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes.

\- Parce que j'avais peur. Peur pour toi. Peur de mettre en péril le fragile équilibre qu'on avait instauré là-bas.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il semblait préoccupé en rentrant ce soir-là. Ainsi que sa réaction lors du week-end qu'avaient passés les gars à la villa, après leur discussion au sujet de l'affaire. Un sentiment de colère monta en elle, mais elle le réprima aussitôt. Parce qu'elle comprenait aussi les raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de se taire. Elle ne lui fit aucun reproche, mais son instinct de flic reprit vite le dessus.

\- Qui est ce Mr Smith ? Comment a-t-il eu ton téléphone? Et c'est quoi ces documents ?

\- Je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ceux qui ont tué ta mère sont des personnes haut placées. Que ce sont eux qui ont tenté de te tuer au cimetière, parce que ce Smith a reçu ces documents trop tard pour les en empêcher. Il a été très clair, Kate : si tu ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à nouveau à toi, tu ne dois plus enquêter sur cette affaire.

\- Rick, ils ont tué ma mère ! Et tu voudrais que j'abandonne ? Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Elle semblait si déterminée. Il soupira, se passa les mains sur son visage las, et se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face.

\- Je peux te dire ce que je pense ?

Comme elle hochait la tête, il poursuivit :

\- Je pense que tu ne cherches plus seulement à retrouver le meurtrier de ta mère. Je pense que tu cherches un endroit où te cacher. Tu es sur cette affaire depuis tellement longtemps que tu ne sais plus qui tu es sans elle. Et ça te fait peur. Mais tu as le droit d'être heureuse, Kate. Tu mérites d'être heureuse.

Ses yeux parcoururent le visage tendu de son compagnon. Il semblait si inquiet.

\- Après la mort de ma mère, je me suis construit un mur intérieur pour ne plus souffrir à nouveau. Ce mur, tu as réussi à y passer au travers en grattant patiemment, jour après jour, pendant trois ans.

Elle se leva de la balançoire et s'accroupit face à lui.

\- Tu dis que je mérite d'être heureuse, et je le suis. Grâce à toi.

Elle caressa sa joue et laissa sa main se perdre un instant dans ses cheveux.

\- Et toi aussi, tu mérites d'être heureux. Tu mérites plus que ce que je peux t'offrir pour le moment. Et je veux pouvoir un jour te donner plus, tellement plus !

Elle prit ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Mais je _sais_ que je ne pourrai pas le faire, que je ne pourrai pas devenir celle que je veux vraiment être, que je ne pourrai pas avoir le genre de relation intime que je veux avoir, tant que je n'en aurai pas fini avec tout ça.

Rick resta sans voix tant il était ému. Elle qui d'ordinaire n'était ni très loquace, ni très encline à dévoiler ses émotions et ses sentiments, venait en quelques phrases de lui ouvrir un peu plus son cœur. Ce mur dont elle venait de parler, celui dans lequel il n'avait fait que percer un trou dans lequel se faufiler... Se rendait-elle seulement compte que s'était elle et elle seule qui le détruisait petit à petit, brique par brique, en se livrant à lui comme elle venait de le faire ? Non, même pas ! Alors oui, à cet instant, il était non seulement ému, mais aussi fier du travail qu'elle accomplissait sur elle-même. Et pour ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser tomber. En quelques secondes, sa décision fut prise. Il se leva, l'incitant à faire de même, et la serra un instant contre lui. Puis il déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres et lui dit simplement :

\- Alors, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire : trouver ces gens et les faire plonger. Je te le promets, on va les faire payer.

Kate resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête contre son torse. Une fois de plus, Rick lui montrait qu'il était là, qu'il la soutenait, et ce quel que soit le chemin qu'elle décidait de prendre et quel que soit le danger.

\- Mais promets-moi une chose toi aussi, rajouta t-il. En attendant que ça arrive, ne les laisse pas t'empêcher de vivre.

\- Promis, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils restèrent un instant front contre front, jusqu'à ce que Castle reprenne :

\- Kate, vivre, c'est aussi profiter. De tout ce que la vie peux nous apporter. Et moi, j'ai envie de profiter de toi, et passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. Alors, je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé il n'y a pas longtemps, je sais bien ce que tu m'as répondu mais...tu sais que je suis têtu. Viens vivre au loft avec moi.

\- C'est vrai que quand tu as une idée en tête, toi...Écoute, tu sais ce que j'en pense...

Il soupira de déception face à ce qu'il prenait pour un nouveau refus.

\- Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir sérieusement rajouta-t-elle.

\- Ça, c'était nouveau ! Elle venait de desceller une nouvelle brique de son mur. Aussi décida-t-il de ne pas insister pour le moment. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un nouveau baiser, plus approfondi.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer passer la nuit chez Kate. Castle passa un coup de téléphone à Alexis pour la prévenir. Puis ils sortirent du parc et prirent la direction de chez elle, non s'en s'être arrêté au préalable dans un restaurant chinois pour prendre des plats à emporter.

 **Bonjour!**

 **J'espère que vous continuez à prendre plaisir à lire. Je vous informe que le prochain chapitre ne sera posté que dans 15 jours pour cause de vacances, en espèrant que vous soyez toujours là ! Alors je vous dis à dans 15 jours !**


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour !

Me voici de retour avec, comme promis, la suite de ma fic. Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 11**

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle passait chez elle avec Castle pour récupérer des affaires avant de rentrer au loft, elle remarqua la fine couche de poussière qui s'était accumulée sur la table basse du salon. Elle réalisa soudain que cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas dormi dans son appartement. Elle se tourna alors vers son homme.

\- Castle ?

\- Qu'y a t-il ?

\- Hum...Tu sais, ta proposition...

\- Laquelle ? Tu peux préciser, s'il te plaît ? Parce que je te fais souvent des propositions, coquines la plupart du temps...

\- Tu peux être sérieux deux minutes ? le coupa-t-elle

\- Excuses-moi, ...je t'écoute, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Je parlais de ta proposition de venir vivre au loft...Ça tient toujours ?

\- Bien sûr, quelle question ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Pourquoi ?

Elle répondit à sa question par une autre question.

\- Depuis combien de temps on n'a pas passé une soirée et une nuit ici ?

\- Hum, une semaine, il me semble...

\- C'est ça. Et j'en ai assez de devoir passer tous les soirs par ici pour prendre des affaires pour le lendemain. Alors, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en passant ses bras autour de sa taille, j'ai réfléchi et...je pense que je vais accepter...

\- Ouah, tu...tu veux dire que...

Il en perdait ses mots tellement il était surprit. Elle sourit.

\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ?

\- Rien de spécial à part passer du temps avec la femme de ma vie. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vais avoir besoin d'un homme fort pour m'aider à déménager quelques petites choses...

\- Je pense que je suis l'homme de la situation, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant, répondit-t-elle en caressant les muscles de ses bras et en s'approchant de sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser, auquel il répondit immédiatement.

\- Kate ? Tu es sûre de toi ou c'est juste parce que...ma femme de ménage est plus efficace que la tienne ? demanda-t-l en jetant un coup d'œil vers la table recouverte de poussière.

\- Idiot, répondit-elle en riant et en le tapant gentiment sur le torse.

Il sourit, content de lui, et se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, tout en la poussant vers le canapé dans lequel ils s'effondrèrent. Ce soir-là, ils rentrèrent au loft juste à temps pour le repas qu'avait préparé Alexis.

Ils décidèrent de garder malgré tout l'appartement de Kate, qui constituerait leur havre de paix lorsqu'ils voudraient échapper pour une soirée à la « tornade rousse » qui sévissait au loft. Et bien que sa décision soit prise, Kate craignait tout de même la la réaction de Martha, et surtout celle d'Alexis. Elle savait que cette dernière avait une relation très fusionnelle avec son père, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de prendre sa place. Mais lorsqu'elle avait fait part de ses doutes à Castle, il l'avait rassuré aussitôt.

\- Pour Alexis, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que je sois heureux. Et elle sait que mon bonheur, c'est d'être avec toi. Alors crois-moi, elle est ravie que tu viennes habiter chez nous. D'autant plus qu'elle grandit et que d'ici peu, elle partira. Donc, elle est soulagée de savoir que je ne serai pas seul quand ce jour-là arrivera.

Dans la semaine, lors d'un passage à la morgue pour une enquête, Kate en parla avec Lanie, lui expliquant qu'elle se demandait quelle serait sa place dans leur vie déjà bien organisée. Son amie lui répondit alors:

\- Chérie, ils ont leur passé commun et tu ne peux rien y changer. Maintenant, tu vas devoir trouver un moyen pour que ton passé s'harmonise avec le leur. Ça va être à toi d'écrire votre propre histoire.

C'est ainsi que le vendredi suivant, en sortant du boulot, ils passèrent à son appartement. Ils préparèrent deux sacs contenant les affaires de Kate, mirent en carton quelques bibelots auxquels elle tenait particulièrement, puis ils rentrèrent au loft.

A leur arrivée, Martha l'étreignit chaleureusement, lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Puis, regardant les deux petits sacs qu'elle venait de poser par terre, lui dit :

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez apporté ? Quand je pense que Richard a vidé la moitié de son dressing pour vous faire de la place ! Allez donc vous installer pendant que je commence à préparer le repas.

\- Mère, j'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre Kate de venir s'installer chez nous. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle regrette sa décision dès le premier soir à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire !

\- Très drôle, Richard ! Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Va donc en cuisine, mais sert-nous d'abord un verre de champagne, que l'on fête comme il se doit l'arrivée de Katherine parmi nous !

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alexis.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde !

\- Bonsoir, Chérie, dit Castle. Je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec tes amies ?

\- Et rater la première soirée « officielle » de Kate à la maison ? dit-elle en embrassant son père. Sûrement pas !

Elle se dirigea vers elle, la pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa, et lui dit simplement :

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Kate.

\- Merci, Alexis. C'est très gentil.

\- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, champagne ! S'exclama Castle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Enfin, sauf pour toi, dit-il à sa fille en se retournant. Mais je vais te préparer un cocktail sans alcool dont tu me diras des nouvelles !

Une fois de plus, le repas de Rick fut un véritable délice. Puis ils décidèrent de regarder un vieux film. Lorsque celui-ci fut fini, Martha et Alexis se retirèrent dans leurs chambres après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

\- Il est tard. Si on allait au lit nous aussi ? demanda Rick en se levant et en attrapant les sacs de Kate qui étaient resté dans l'entrée.

\- Tu as raison. Allons dormir, Castle, dit Kate en le suivant dans la chambre.

\- Dormir? Qui parle de dormir ? Dit-il en fermant la porte et en posant les sacs devant la commode.

Il posa une de ses mains dans le creux des reins de Kate pour l'attirer contre lui. De son autre main, il fit passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille afin de dégager un accès à son cou.

\- En fait, je pensais à autre chose, murmura-t-il en venant déposer un tendre baiser juste sous son oreille, sur cette zone qu'il savait sensible.

Elle sentit ses mains s'insinuer sous son tee-shirt pour venir caresser la peau de son dos.

\- Je dois ranger mes affaires, dit Kate sans grande conviction.

Dans le même temps, elle pencha la tête afin de lui faciliter encore plus l'accès et passa ses mains dans son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Elle commença à lui caresser les cheveux, tandis que les lèvres de Rick remontaient sur sa mâchoire pour venir chercher sa bouche.

\- On s'en occupera demain, dit-il juste avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Et je dois prendre une douche, murmura-t-elle quand il eut libérer sa bouche.

Rick se redressa soudain, l'air intéressé.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit qu'il l'avait déjà soulevé dans ses bras et prit le chemin de la salle de bain. À peine l'eut-il reposé à terre qu'il reprit possession de sa bouche. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent, se caressèrent, tandis qu'il se déshabillaient rapidement. Sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche, leurs mains se joignirent à la danse et entamèrent un ballet de caresses, déclenchant un véritable brasier. Tout à coup, Kate se figea.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, surprit.

\- Et si Martha et Alexis nous entendaient ?

\- Aucun risque. L'isolation phonique est très bonne, répondit-il en reprenant ses caresses.

\- Une isolation phonique dans ta salle de bain ? Sérieusement, Castle?

\- Dans ma salle de bain ET dans ma chambre ! Je peux... te faire subir... toutes les délicieuses tortures... que je veux... elles n'entendront pas tes cris.

Disant cela, ses mains allaient de ses épaules à ses seins, de ses seins à son ventre, de son ventre à ses fesses, tandis que ses lèvres quittaient sa bouche pour glisser lentement le long de sa mâchoire, vers son cou, sur son épaule... déposant des baisers au passage.

\- Mes cris ?

\- Ben oui...je compte bien...te faire crier.. de plaisir !

\- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en riant doucement, tout en savourant les merveilleuses sensations que les caresses et les baisers de son homme déclenchaient dans le creux de son ventre. De son côté, elle faisait aller ses mains tout le long de son dos, allant de son cou à ses fesses et remontant en passant par ses hanches et son ventre.

\- Quoi ? Tu en doutes ?

\- Des mots, Monsieur l'écrivain, rien que des mots ! Le provoqua-t-elle.

Il releva la tête et lui jeta un regard plein de défi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il la plaqua fermement contre le mur de la douche et elle sentit une de ses mains se poser sur sa féminité. Elle sursauta. Leurs yeux rivés l'un à l'autre, il se mit à la caresser doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir. Sans qu'elle ne puisse sans empêcher, elle écarta un peu les jambes afin qu'il approfondisse sa caresse. Lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en elle, il sentit la main de sa compagne se contracter sur son cou. Au deuxième doigt, elle s'accrocha des deux mains à ses épaules. Et lorsqu'il entama un délicieux va et vient, elle fit aller son bassin afin d'accompagner le mouvement. Il accéléra le rythme tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille. La respiration de Kate était de plus en plus saccadée, ses gémissements de plus en plus sonores. Il sentit ses jambes vaciller au moment de l'extase et resserra son étreinte afin de la soutenir, tandis qu'elle étouffait son cri de plaisir en mordant doucement l'épaule de son homme. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, elle tomba sur son regard et son sourire triomphant. Sans un mot, elle fondit sur sa bouche. Ils échangèrent un baiser mêlé de tendresse et de douceur. Ils se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur respiration.

\- Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement, murmura alors Kate avec un sourire.

Il sentit une de ses mains s'emparer de sa virilité et entamer une lente et exquise caresse, tandis que de l'autre elle parcourait son torse. Elle déposa des baisers tout le long de son cou, sur ses épaules, sur sur torse, sur sur ventre, jusqu'à venir prendre en bouche son sexe à présent bien tendu. Il gémit de plaisir et accompagna à son tour de son bassin les mouvements de sa compagne, ses mains dans ses cheveux. Mais, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps, il interrompit ce délicieux supplice. Prenant son visage entre ses mains, il la fit remonter vers lui afin de s'emparer à nouveau de sa bouche. Il passa les mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. S'accrochant à son cou, elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, elle vint s'empaler sur sa virilité dans un soupir de bien-être et commença à jouer lentement du bassin. Il la laissa faire. Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière afin de mieux le sentir en elle, puis elle accéléra le mouvement, de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent pied et qu'ensemble, ils atteignent des sommets de plaisir. Toujours rivés l'un à l'autre, ils se laissèrent glisser le long du mur afin de s'asseoir et de reprendre leur souffle.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle attendait que Rick la rejoigne dans le lit, elle le vit aller ouvrir un tiroir de la commode et en sortir une petite boîte.

\- J'ai failli oublier...Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit-il en s'allongeant à ses côtés et en lui tendant la boîte, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ouvre, tu verras bien...

Elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte et découvrit une clé.

\- C'est la clé de quoi ? De ton cœur ? Demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.

\- Non, celle-là, tu l'as déjà depuis longtemps ! C'est celle du loft.

\- Castle, tu n'es pas obligé...

\- Kate, la coupa-t-il, je veux que tu te sentes ici chez toi. Et pour ça, il faut déjà que tu puisses entrer ou sortir à ta guise.

Elle posa la boîte sur sa table de nuit et se pencha vers lui.

\- Merci, dit-elle doucement en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il passa sa main dans sa nuque pour la garder tout contre sa bouche.

\- De quoi ? Demanda-t-il en lui rendant son baiser.

\- D'être toi. Tout simplement.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux. Puis elle s'allongea tout contre lui, la tête sur son torse. Il éteignit la lumière, et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Les mois passèrent. Et leur bonheur d'être ensemble faisait plaisir à voir et ravissait tout le monde. Même Gates avait décidé de faire semblant d'ignorer la vraie nature de leur relation, tant qu'ils se comportaient de manière professionnelle au poste.

Ils avaient tenu la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite quelques mois plus tôt dans ce parc, sur les balançoires. Kate, de son côté, avait continué de vivre. Non pas parce qu'elle l'avait promis à Rick, mais parce que grâce à lui, elle avait repris goût à la vie, tout simplement. Rick avait lui aussi tenu sa promesse. Ensemble, ils avaient discrètement repris d'enquêter sur l'affaire de Johanna Beckett. Castle avait suggéré de suivre la piste de l'argent du chantage auquel avaient été soumis les 3 flics à l'époque. Ils avaient ainsi pu remonter jusqu'à celui qui en était l'instigateur : le sénateur Braken. Ils désespéraient de trouver un jour des preuves contre lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent l'existence d'un enregistrement audio pouvant l'incriminer, enregistrement fait par un de ses anciens associés. Ils comprirent tous les deux que cet ancien associé n'était autre que le capitaine Montgomery, que celui-ci avait remis cet enregistrement à la mère de Beckett, mais que cette dernière avait été tuée avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Ils finirent par trouver cet enregistrement caché dans un bibelot dont Kate avait hérité de sa mère. Ils avaient enfin leurs preuves ! Dans cet enregistrement, Braken avouait avoir fait chanter les flics, et avouait avoir commandité des meurtres, dont celui de Johanna Beckett.

Le lendemain de leur découverte, et alors que Braken était en pleine interview télévisée pour sa candidature au poste de président, Kate débarqua dans son bureau, se dirigea vers lui et lui dit :

\- Sénateur, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour conspiration, fraude, et pour le meurtre de ma mère Johanna Beckett. Tournez-vous, s'il vous plait.

Elle lui passa les menottes, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir enfin réussi à rendre justice à sa mère.

Des officiers firent sortir le sénateur sous les nombreux flashs des journalistes.

Rick l'attendait dehors, sur le trottoir. Elle se dirigea vers lui. Ensemble, ils regardèrent la voiture de police emmener Braken au poste. Puis il la regarda et lui dit :

\- Elle est fière de toi. Où qu'elle soit, elle est fière.

\- Je n'aurais jamais réussi sans toi, lui répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit, puis ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.

Ce soir-là, ils décidèrent de passer la soirée dans l'appartement de Beckett. À peine arrivée, elle se dirigea vers la commode dans lequel elle rangeait tous ses objets de valeur. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une petite boîte à bijoux. Castle se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte et la regardait. Il la vit enlever la chaîne autour de son cou, celle à laquelle pendait la bague de sa mère, la mettre dans la boîte, la refermer et remettre la boîte dans le tiroir.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu es sûre ? lui demanda t-il

\- Oui, je suis sûre. C'est enfin terminé. Je suis prête maintenant.

\- Prête à quoi ?

\- À me tourner vers l'avenir sereinement, NOTRE avenir, lui répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Et toi, tu es prêt ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt, dit-il en posant sa main dans le creux de son dos et en l'attirant contre lui.

Elle caressa sa joue, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit :

\- Je t'aime, Rick.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Bien sûr, elle lui montrait tous les jours les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, par un geste, par un regard. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle exprimait à haute voix ses sentiments. Et il en fut ému.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser, sachant l'un comme l'autre que ce moment-là scellait la fin d'un chapitre de l'histoire de Kate, mais aussi le début d'un nouveau chapitre de leur propre histoire.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour! Voilà la suite de mon histoire pour celles et ceux qui continuent à me lire. Bonne lecture.**

 **Chrisfancaskett: merci pour ton gentil commentaire, et oui, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances  
**

 **AC: Toujours un mot gentil, toi! Merci! Mais pourquoi veux-tu que ça se casse la gueule? Arrête de stresser et profite!  
**

 **Chapitre 12**

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

C'était un vendredi. Kate se préparait à rentrer chez elle bien plus tôt que d'habitude, à la surprise des gars qui du coup, n'avaient pu s'empêcher de la taquiner un peu.

\- Tu pars déjà ? demanda Esposito. Castle t'a manqué aujourd'hui et tu es pressée de le retrouver ?

\- Quel malin, ce Castle ! repris Ryan. Prétendre devoir écrire pour éviter la paperasse ! Tu parles, il a encore dû passer la journée à jouer sur son ordinateur ! Elle rentre tôt pour le prendre sur le fait.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, les gars. Je rentre parce qu'on n'a pas d'enquête en cours et que j'ai fini de mettre à jour mes dossiers, contrairement à vous !

\- Ou alors, repris Ryan, ils ont encore quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir…

Elle les regarda sans rien dire. Devant son silence, ce dernier reprit :

\- J'ai raison, c'est ça ! Allez, racontez-nous, c'est quoi le programme de la soirée cette fois?

\- Et après, on dit que les femmes sont curieuses et veulent tout savoir ! Non mais, regardez-vous un peu ! dit-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Allez, quoi, au moins un indice ! insistèrent t-ils.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur sans leur répondre. Ils se regardèrent, et Esposito dit à Ryan :

\- C'est pas grave, mon frère. Lundi, on saura. Castle ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

Dès qu'elle arriva au loft, elle fila dans la salle de bain pour se doucher. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire aux gars, mais effectivement, Castle lui avait demandé de rentrer tôt et de se faire belle car il avait prévu quelque chose pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas voulu lui donner plus de détails, et elle n'avait pas insisté. Sous le jet bienfaisant de la douche, elle pensait combien elle avait changé depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle qui avait longtemps été une adepte du contrôle en toute circonstance, prenait plaisir maintenant à se laisser surprendre par son homme et se laissait guider les yeux fermés. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours une pointe d'inquiétude parce qu'elle savait que Rick pouvait avoir des idées tout à fait farfelues. Mais à chaque fois, le grand gamin qu'il était faisait preuve d'un romantisme qui la touchait au plus profond de son cœur. Elle était donc impatiente de voir ce qu'il avait organisé pour ce soir. Elle sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement et se fit un chignon. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa penderie dans laquelle elle choisit une élégante robe noire qui dévoilait ses épaules et mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. Elle enfila une paire d'escarpins, noirs eux aussi, et s'empara d'un châle dont la couleur verte rappelait celle de ses yeux. Elle sorti de la chambre en terminant de mettre en place le châle. Dans le salon, elle trouva Martha qui venait à peine de rentrer.

\- Katherine, vous êtes tout simplement sublime! s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant

\- Merci beaucoup, Martha. Rick m'a demandé de me faire belle, j'espère que ça lui conviendra.

\- Ma chère, vous porteriez des haillons que mon fils vous trouverez tout aussi éblouissante ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de Richard, où est-il?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'était pas là lorsque je suis rentrée du travail.

A ces mots, elles entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Castle entra en coup de vent. Il posa ses clés sur la console de l'entrée, se tourna et se figea.

\- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! dit Martha

\- Bonsoir, mère, répondit-il sans même la regarder.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur Kate et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

\- Castle, ça va ? demanda Beckett.

\- Tu es... magnifique ! dit-il.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Ça te convient ?

\- C'est bien au-delà de mes espérances, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers elle et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Castle, dit-elle lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Elle admira l'élégance de son smoking.

\- Merci, répondit-il simplement.

\- Bon, je suppose que vous ne passez pas la soirée ici, vu la façon dont vous êtes habillés tous les deux. Alors, racontez-moi. Quel est le programme des réjouissances ?

\- C'est une surprise pour Kate, mère, donc je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture. Je finissais de régler les derniers détails pour que tout soit parfait. C'est pourquoi je ne rentre que maintenant.

\- Bien, Alexis reste dormir chez une amie ce soir. Vous dînez dehors. Donc, puisque j'ai l'appartement pour moi toute seule, je vais appeler quelques amis et les inviter à manger ici.

\- Nous ne dormirons pas ici non plus, lui dit Castle. Donc, le loft est à toi toute la nuit. Mais n'en abuse pas quand même ! J'aimerais ne pas retrouver un champ de bataille demain matin.

Kate avait levé les sourcils en entendant Castle. Le mystère s'épaississait : elle ne savait pas où ils allaient manger, et elle ne savait pas non plus où ils allaient passer la nuit.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Castle en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je croyais, mais je devrais aller chercher des affaires pour la nuit, puisque je viens d'apprendre qu'on ne dormait pas ici.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà tout prévu, dit-il en souriant. Il lui prit le bras et se dirigea vers la porte. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire et profiter.

\- Bonne soirée, les enfants, dit Martha. Amusez-vous bien !

\- Bonne soirée et à demain, Martha, répondit Kate.

En arrivant sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble, Beckett vit une limousine garée. Surprise, elle se tourna vers Castle. Il se pencha pour ouvrit la portière et lui dit en souriant :

\- La voiture de Madame est avancée.

En souriant à son tour, elle s'installa dans la voiture, se demandant où celle-ci allait les mener.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture ralentit et se gara. Castle sourit.

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

Durant le trajet, elle avait tenté d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur destination, sans résultat. Quelle ironie! Elle qui avait fait passer aux aveux les criminels les plus endurcis était incapable de faire parler son petit ami, même en usant de tous ses charmes!

Il sortit pour lui ouvrir la portière.

\- Si tu veux bien se donner la peine, dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à sortir.

Elle se retrouva sur le trottoir, devant l'entrée du parc.

\- Castle, dit-elle en lui souriant, qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici?

\- C'est la première étape d'une soirée qui, je l'espère, restera inoubliable, répondit-il simplement en lui tendant son bras.

Ils entrèrent dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers les balançoires. En arrivant à leur hauteur, Kate se rendit compte que les portiques étant joliment décorés de fleurs, et que le sol état recouvert de pétales de roses.

Surprise et ravie, elle se tourna vers Castle, le regard interrogateur.

\- Castle, qu'est-ce que...comment tu as fait pour...

\- Disons que ça aide d'avoir le maire comme ami. Si Madame veux bien prendre place, proposa-t-il en lui montrant une des balançoires sur laquelle il avait même fait installer des petits coussins.

Elle s'installa donc.

\- Castle, tu peux m'expliquer...tout ça? Demanda-t-elle en laissant ses yeux naviguer sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il prit place à côté d'elle et regarda à son tour tout autour de lui.

\- Tu sais, j'aime ce parc, j'aime ces balançoires.

\- Oui, moi aussi, mais...

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ? La coupa-t-il

Elle secoua la tête en guise de réponse.

\- C'est ici que nous sommes devenus ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Parce que c'est ici que tu m'as annoncé que tu avais rompu avec Josh. C'est ici que tu as décidé de donner une chance à notre histoire. C'est ici que tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, que tu as commencé à démonter brique par brique, sans même que tu t'en rende compte, ton mur intérieur. C'est ici qu'on a décidé de se battre, ensemble, pour trouver les personnes responsables de la mort de ta mère. Chacune des décisions importantes que nous avons prises ensemble ont été prises ici, sur ces balançoires. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais venir ici ce soir.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Kate, tu es la personne la plus remarquable … la plus frustrante … exaltante … et la plus exaspérante que j'ai jamais connu. Et je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé avant. Et tu me rends heureux, comme je n'ai jamais été heureux.. Mais aujourd'hui, ça ne me suffit plus, Kate. J'ai décidé que je voulais plus. Donc...

Elle le vit se lever, mettre la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, en sortir un écrin et mettre un genou à terre devant elle :

\- Kate, veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant l'écrin.

Elle resta muette, les yeux grands ouverts rivés sur la bague. Puis son regard remonta vers le visage de Castle. Elle ne disait toujours rien.

\- Kate, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda t-il, inquiet de son mutisme.

Cela la fit sortir de son silence. Elle se leva.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux ! Dit-il en se relevant à son tour. C'est sans aucun doute la chose la plus sérieuse que j'ai fait dans ma vie !

\- Oh, mon dieu, Rick ! Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu as l'air surprise.

\- Bien sûr que je suis surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à … ça.

\- Et... ?

\- Et … Quoi ?

\- Tu sais comment ça fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ?

\- ….

\- Kate, si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, si tu n'es pas prête, il n'y a aucun problème. Je peux attendre. Après tout, j'ai attendu trois ans avant de pouvoir enfin te serrer dans mes bras et faire … tout ce dont je rêvais de faire avec toi, dit-il en souriant. Tu sais combien je peux être patient...

\- Non, non, le coupa t-elle. Tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses ta demande... Castle, tu te souviens de cette fois où on croyait avoir été exposé à des radiations ?

Il acquiesça.

\- Et de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là ? Que je voulais juste rencontrer un homme qui serait présent pour moi et pour lequel je serais présente afin qu'on puisse construire quelque chose ensemble. Rick, depuis que l'on a commencé à travailler ensemble, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Pour assurer mes arrières dans les interventions difficiles. Pour me réconforter lorsque je n'allais pas bien. Pour m'aider à arrêter le meurtrier de ma mère. Tu es le meilleur partenaire que je n'ai jamais eu, celui sur lequel je sais que je peux compter, toujours. Je sais aujourd'hui que cet homme que je souhaitais rencontrer, c'est toi. Et je t'aime. Donc, oui, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, oui, je veux bien t'épouser.

Ils échangèrent un regard ému. Rick pris alors la bague dans l'écrin et la passa au doigt de Kate. Puis leurs visages se rapprochèrent pour un long baiser, d'abord presque timide puis de plus en plus profond. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, front contre front.

\- En arrivant ici, je t'ai dit que c'était la première étape de la soirée, murmura Castle. Si on passait à la suite ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore prévu ?

\- J'ai dit à ma mère qu'on ne dormirait pas au loft ce soir. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te faire dormir dans ce parc !

Elle éclata de rire. Il lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du parc pour reprendre la voiture.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour ! Merci Rhane, Emma11, Castlefan, Guest, Chrisfancaskett, pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir. AC, merci pour... tout!**

 **Voilà l'étape 2. Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 13**

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle leva les yeux pour découvrir l'hôtel dans lequel elle avait rencontré Castle pour la première fois, celui-là même où il avait organisé presque 4 ans plus tôt la soirée de lancement de son dernier Derrick Storm.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et entrèrent dans le hall où ils furent accueillit par le maître d'hôtel.

\- Monsieur Castle, Mademoiselle Beckett. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les amena directement au toit terrasse. Là où quelques années plus tôt se tenaient des centaines de fans venus rencontrer le maître du macabre, le grand Rick Castle, se tenait ce soir une seule table joliment décorée. Des bougies avaient été disposées un peu partout sur la terrasse afin d'apporter un éclairage discret. Beckett se tourna vers lui en souriant:

\- Rick, c'est magnifique.

Il lui sourit en retour, sans un mot, content de son effet. Il voyait les étincelles dans le regard de Kate, et cela lui suffisait pour comprendre qu'une fois de plus, il avait réussi à la surprendre et la ravir.

Elle se dirigea vers la balustrade pour admirer la vue sur la ville. Rick arriva à ses côtés avec deux verres de vin. Il lui en tendit un et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- À cette soirée, dit-il.

\- À cette soirée, répéta-t-elle.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée de vin sans se quitter des yeux. Puis ils se penchèrent lui vers l'autre et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent légèrement.

\- La réservation a dû coûter une fortune., dit-elle avec un léger reproche dans la voix.

\- Pas autant que pour le lancement de mon livre, si ça peux te rassurer. Et puis peu importe ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais que cette soirée soit inoubliable. Alors, ça en valait vraiment la peine, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle regarda autour d'elle.

\- La dernière fois que je suis venue ici, je n'avais pas remarqué le charme de cette terrasse et la vue magnifique qu'elle offre.

\- C'est normal. La dernière fois que tu es venue ici, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi, rétorqua- t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Vraiment ? Dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais tu es tombé sous mon charme dès que tu m'as vu. La preuve, c'est que tu m'as embarqué au poste et tu nous as enfermés seul à seule dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Tu as abusé de tes pouvoirs pour ne pas avoir à me partager avec toutes les bimbos présentes à cette soirée. Tu me voulais pour toi seule !

\- Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu es en train de dire, n'est ce pas ? Dit-elle en riant.

\- C'est la vérité. On est ensemble maintenant, et...on va se marier. Alors, tu peux bien le reconnaître. Tu es tombée amoureuse dès que tu m'as vu.

\- Tombée amoureuse ? Je ne pouvais pas te supporter !

\- Je sais que tu faisais semblant.

\- Tu es convaincu de ce que tu me dis ?...Tu sais quoi, Castle ? Si on passait à table ? Parce que cette discussion ne nous mènera nulle part, et j'ai faim.

\- Tu admets alors ?

\- Oui, j'admets que je meurs de faim !

Ils s'installèrent à table et un serveur apparu on ne sait d'où pour leur porter l'entrée.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse. Ils parlèrent de leur dernière enquête et de l'avancée de Castle dans son dernier roman. Après le dessert, ils prirent leur verre de vin et allèrent s'installer sous une balancelle qui avait été installé sous une tonnelle joliment fleurie Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un petit écrin de verdure. Kate se lova dans les bras de son homme pour profiter de ce moment. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Castle pris la parole.

\- À propos de notre discussion d'avant le repas...

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Demanda t-elle en se dégageant de la chaleur de ses bras. Tu sembles convaincu alors...

\- Tu as raison, la coupa t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, je suis convaincu d'une chose, c'est de ce que moi j'ai ressenti la première fois que je t'ai vu, ici.

Elle ne dit rien et le laissa poursuivre.

\- Ma vie a basculé ce soir-là. Dès que j'ai croisé ton regard, j'ai su que rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Tu étais si...différente de toutes les autres femmes que j'avais connu avant. Et puis j'ai commencé à travailler à tes côtés. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, de ta force, de ton courage. Petit à petit, tu m'as fait découvrir celui que j'étais vraiment. A tes côtés, ma vie est devenue extraordinaire. Et ce soir, je suis le plus heureux des hommes parce que je sais que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

Elle voyait dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, et elle en fut émue. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se pencha vers lui.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Emportés par la passion, ils se retrouvèrent vite allongés sur la balancelle, leurs mains se caressant mutuellement. Sentant qu'ils ne pourraient pas résister longtemps à leurs pulsions, Castle mit fin à leur étreinte à contrecœur.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai pas réservé que cette terrasse, dit-il d'une voix rauque de désir. Il y a aussi une suite qui nous attends, une suite avec un grand lit.

Ils se levèrent. Sans dire un mot, elle lui pris la main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Pendant la descente, la présence du liftier les obligea à une certaine retenue, mais ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux et ils y voyaient leur désir gronder.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la suite, Rick plaqua Kate contre la porte et se jeta sur ses lèvres, qu'il dévora avec passion. Dans le même temps, il colla son bassin au sien, de sorte qu'elle sentit, sans aucune équivoque possible, à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Leurs mains partirent à l'assaut de leurs vêtements, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement peau contre peau. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Castle posa ses mains sur les fesses de Kate et la souleva. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et c'est ainsi qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Là, il la déposa sur le lit. Il resta un instant à la regarder. Il voyait dans ses yeux le feu qui la consumait. Elle était magnifique. A cet instant, il se dit que jamais il ne se lasserait d'elle, de son corps parfait qui était à lui tout seul un appel au plaisir charnel. Elle était sublime, et elle avait oui. Elle allait devenir sa femme. Ne pouvant plus résister à l'appel de ses propres sens, il s'allongea sur elle et ils entamèrent le plus délicieux des corps à corps qui soit. Tard dans la nuit, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux.

Le lendemain, dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, le regard de Castle se posa sur le visage paisible de Kate, encore endormie. Il sourit. Il était rare qu'il soit le premier à se réveiller. Il en profita donc pour l'observer librement. Il caressa du regard ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses longs cils, son nez fin, ses pommettes hautes, sa bouche sensuelle. Dieu, qu'elle était belle ! Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Il sentit une douce chaleur qu'il connaissait bien envahir son bas-ventre. Pourtant, il résista à l'envie de la réveiller tendrement. Il choisit plutôt de se lever sans bruit. Il enfila un tee-shirt et un caleçon puis sortit de la chambre. Dans le salon, il ramassa leurs vêtements éparpillés au sol, vestiges de leurs ébats de la veille. Puis il pris le téléphone et commanda le petit-déjeuner. Il était devant les fenêtres, pensant à la soirée de la veille tout en regardant la ville s'animer peu à peu, lorsqu'il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et le corps encore chaud de Kate se coller contre lui. Il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras. Il vit qu'elle ne portait qu'une petite culotte.

\- Bonjour, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Je croyais que tu dormais.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et posa sa tête contre son torse tandis qu'il nichait son visage dans son cou, y déposant de petits baisers, et que ses mains caressaient son dos.

\- Je me suis retournée pour te faire un câlin mais je n'ai sentie qu'une place vide et froide à côté de moi.

\- Mince, dit-il en relevant la tête . Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas levé ! On y retourne ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

\- Trop tard ! C'est le service d'étage. J'ai commandé le petit-déjeuner. Tu ferait mieux de mettre quelque chose sur ce corps sublime avant que je n'ouvre, suggéra t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle enfila la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir la chemise de Castle qu'il avait posé sur un fauteuil. Il la regarda faire.

\- Mmm, sexy, murmura t-il simplement avec une petite lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

Il ouvrit , le serveur entra, déposa le plateau sur la table et reparti. Ils s'installèrent et déjeunèrent tranquillement.

Castle observait Kate en silence.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda t-elle.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne dis rien, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

\- Je te regarde.

\- Et ?

\- Et je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie.

Il lui prit la main et effleura la bague de fiançailles.

\- Épouse-moi, dit-il

\- Rick, je t'ai déjà dit oui, lui rappela t-elle en jetant un œil vers la bague.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est : épouse-moi tout de suite ! En fait, j'ai menti hier soir, quand j'ai dit que je pouvais encore attendre. Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme le plus vite possible.

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, Castle, je te le promets, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis elle reprit :

\- Mais il faut du temps pour tout organiser : faire la liste des invités, trouver le lieu de la cérémonie,, trouver le traiteur... Je veux que ce jour-là soit parfait.

\- Et il le sera, je te le promets ! Mais je ne veux pas d'une grande cérémonie. J'y ai déjà eu droit pour mes deux précédents mariages, et tu sais à quel désastre ça m'a mené à chaque fois ! Quant à la liste des invités, il n'y a qu'une seule personne dont la présence soit indispensable : toi. Je n'ai besoin que de toi, dit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains et en posant son front contre le sien.

Elle prit une de ses mains et déposa un baiser dans la paume.

\- D'accord, pas de grande cérémonie, alors. Mais Castle, il est hors de question que mon père ne soit pas là pour assister à mon pense un peu à Alexis et à ta mère. Tu n'envisages pas sérieusement de te marier sans elles ?

\- Bon, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Elles m'en voudraient pour le restant de mes jours. Alors, on est d'accord ? Toi, moi, ton père, Alexis et ma mère ?

\- Et Lanie ! Elle aussi m'en voudra pour le restant de mes jours si elle n'est pas ma demoiselle d'honneur !

\- Et les gars ! Ben, quoi, moi aussi, il me faut un garçon d'honneur. Et je ne peux pas choisir entre l'un ou l'autre. Donc, je les prends tous les deux !

\- Et...non, c'est tout. Je ne vois personne d'autre à inviter.

\- Je suis d'accord. Maintenant, le lieu. A vrai dire, j'y ai déjà pensé et je pense avoir trouvé l'endroit idéal. Que dirais-tu des Hamptons ? On pourrait faire la cérémonie à l'arrière de la maison, face à la mer.

En y réfléchissant, elle s'y voyait déjà : elle, sortant de la maison au bras de son père, et se dirigeant vers Castle qui l'attendrait sous une tonnelle fleurie, avec la mer derrière lui et le bruit des vagues pour seule musique de fond. Elle sourit, et il sut que l'idée lui plaisait. Il reprit :

\- Et pour finir, le traiteur...

\- Madison, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, et échangèrent un long et tendre baiser.

\- Tu vois, dit-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, on a planifié notre mariage en quoi ? À peine dix minutes ! Le temps d'obtenir la licence, on peux faire ça le week-end prochain !

Au sourire radieux qui illumina son visage, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Elle se serra contre lui, heureuse.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer au loft et prévenir tout le monde, dit-elle.

\- Oui, mais d'abord, dit-il en se levant tout en la gardant contre lui, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une bonne douche ?

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire.

\- Moi d'abord, répondit-elle en se dégageant de son étreinte et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

\- Ben, en fait...commença t-il

Elle se retourna et vit que le sourire s'était effacé et avait laissé place à une mine déconfite qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois. Elle sourit.

\- Tu avais autre chose en tête, peut-être ? Demanda t-elle d'un air innocent.

\- Et bien, je n'ai pas eu mon petit câlin du matin, donc je pensais que peut-être...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain tout en lui jetant un regard aguicheur.

\- J'arrive, dit-il en se précipitant à sa suite.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hello,  
**

 **Voilà la suite. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Et merci à AC pour ses conseils avisés. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 14**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche trois quart d'heure plus tard, Castle arborait un sourire satisfait. Il avait eu son calin du matin, et quel calin ! Une fois de plus, ce qui avait commencé par de tendres et douces caresses, s'était terminé dans un corps à corps passionné qui les avaient laissé épanouis et repus d'un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé.

Après s'être habillés et avoir rangé leurs affaires, ils quittèrent la chambre. Arrivés sur le trottoir devant l'hôtel, ils constatèrent que la température était douce et que le soleil brillait. Aussi décidèrent-ils d'aller se promener dans Central Park plutôt que de rentrer directement au loft.

En amoureux, ils redécouvrirent toutes les merveilles qu'offrait cet immense espace vert situé en plein cœur de Manhattan. Ils visitèrent tout d'abord le Belvedère Castle et profitèrent de la vue à 360° qu'il offrait sur le Parc et ses alentours. Puis ils déambulèrent main dans la main sur les chemins piétonniers, ce qui les mena non loin de la fontaine Bethesda. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc afin de déguster un café qu'ils venaient d'acheter à un marchant ambulant. Ils reprirent leur promenade et arrivèrent devant le Mémorial Strawberry Fields. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le sud-est du Parc. Là, avisant un autre vendeur, ils lui commandèrent des hots-dog et s'installèrent sous un arbre, à côté du Pond, l'un des fameux plans d'eau de Central Park, pour les déguster.

Sous la fraicheur de l'orme, ils profitèrent du calme saisissant qu'offrait le site pour faire une petite sieste, confortablement installés dans les bras l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent une demi-heure plus tard, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter le zoo. Ils y restèrent presque trois heures, à s'extasier comme deux gamins devant les ours polaires, otaries et autres espèces d'animaux qu'abritaient le zoo.

Puis, constatant que le soleil commençait à décliner, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchis la porte, ils eurent à peine le temps de poser le sac qu'ils furent assaillis de questions par les deux rouquines. Elles tenaient absolument à avoir un compte-rendu détaillé de leur soirée de la veille. Mais avant même qu'ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche, les yeux de Martha se posèrent sur la main de Kate, et à la vue de la bague qui ornait le doigt de celle-ci, elle comprit aussitôt.

\- Oh, grand Dieu ! Il s'est enfin décidé !

\- Décidé à quoi ? Demanda Alexis.

\- Alexis, ton père vient de demander Katherine en mariage, lui expliqua son aînée. Et elle a dit oui, rajouta-t-elle en lui montrant la main de Kate.

Toutes les deux se tournèrent alors vers le couple afin d'avoir la confirmation de ce que venait d'annoncer Martha.

Devant les sourires radieux qu'ils arborèrent l'un l'autre, elles comprirent qu'elle avait vu juste. Elles **l** aissèrent alors éclater leur joie en les félicitant chaleureusement et en les embrassant avec effusion.

\- Ah, les enfants, quelle grande nouvelle ! Dit Martha avec sa verve habituelle. Ma chère Katherine, soyez la bienvenue dans cette famille! Quant à toi, Richard, vient un peu par ici que je te tire les oreilles, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole. Comment as-tu pu ne pas me cacher que tu voulais lui faire ta demande ?

\- Aïeuh, gémit-il en se frottant l'oreille. Je préférais quand c'était toi qui faisait ça, dit-il en regardant Kate.

Elle sourit en repensant au nombreuses fois où elle-même avait fait ce geste par le passé.

\- Mère, je suis un grand garçon. Je suis capable de prendre des décisions tout seul, sans forcément t'en parler.

\- Vraiment ? Alors, c'est comme ça que je suis remerciée, après tous les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour toi ! Dit Martha avec emphase. Quelle ingratitude !

Elle se tourna alors vers Kate.

\- Katherine, j'ose espérer que vous, au moins, vous ne me tiendrez pas à l'écart et que vous accepterez mon aide pour l'organisation de ce mariage. Vous allez voir, ma chère, dit-elle en lui prenant le bras et en se dirigeant vers le canapé, cette cérémonie sera grandiose ! Alors, la première des choses à faire est d'annoncer ça à la presse. Et puis...il va falloir faire la liste des invités. D'ailleurs, je vous communiquerez la liste de quelques amis très proches qui se doivent d'être là...

Kate se tourna et lança un coup d'œil inquiet à Castle. Il tenta d'intervenir :

\- Mère...

\- Et dès que l'on connaîtra le nombre de convives, on pourra choisir l'endroit où se déroulera la cérémonie...continua Martha sur sa lancée..

\- Mère ! Dit-il en haussant le ton afin d'attirer son attention.

Elle se tut, surprise. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé.

\- En fait, on n'a pas prévu de faire une annonce officielle. Kate et moi en avons déjà discuté et, pour tout te dire, on pensait se marier rapidement et en toute discrétion.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle, visiblement perdue

\- On a décidé de se marier la semaine prochaine dans les Hamptons en présence des personnes qui comptent vraiment pour nous. Juste les membres de la famille et quelques amis très proches.

Le regard de Martha passa de son fils à Kate.

\- Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser. Excusez-moi, Katherine, dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Vous avez raison. Cette cérémonie doit être à votre image: simple et sobre. Bref, à l'opposé des mariages précédents de Richard. Parce que vous êtes à l'opposé de ses deux ex-femmes. Et c'est parce que vous êtes si différente que je sais au fond de mon cœur que ce troisième mariage sera le bon.

\- Merci, Martha, dit Kate en la serrant contre elle. Et je compte tout de même sur vous pour m'aider parce que nous n'avons qu'une semaine pour faire en sorte que ce jour-là soit parfait.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous souhaitez que je fasse, et je le ferai avec plaisir, répondit Martha.

Castle les regardait en souriant. Puis il se tourna vers sa fille, restée silencieuse durant toute la discussion.

\- Et toi, ma chérie, que penses-tu de notre idée ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec Grand-Mère : ce mariage, c'est le bon pour toi, papa . Depuis que tu connais Kate, il suffit qu'elle entre dans la même pièce que toi pour que tu n'aies d'yeux que pour elle et que tu oublies tout ce qui t'entoure. Le jour de votre mariage, encore plus que tout autre, la seule que verras, c'est elle.

Elle se tourna vers Kate et poursuivit :

\- Tout comme toi, tu ne verras que papa.

Puis son regard alla de l'un à l'autre :

\- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, vous vous suffisez l'un l'autre. Alors à quoi bon inviter des centaines de personnes? On vous aidera à organiser cette cérémonie comme vous le souhaitez.

Castle et Kate étaient tous les deux très émus par ce que venait dire Alexis. Ils se levèrent et la prirent dans leur bras.

Martha interrompit ce moment d'émotion.

\- Bon, je pense que c'est le moment d'ouvrir une bouteille de Champagne pour fêter ça . Qu'en penses-tu, Richard ?

\- Très bonne idée, Mère. Qui vient m'aider à porter les coupes ? Demanda t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Je te suis, commença Alexis.

\- Alexis, attends, dit Kate. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

\- Ah ? Dit la rouquine

\- On vous laisse, dit Martha en se levant. Allez, Richard, allons chercher celle bouteille.

Kate était debout face à Alexis. Elle se triturait les doigts, ne sachant pas trop comment s'y prendre.

\- Voilà, on veut un mariage simple, mais tu connais ton père. Quand il n'arrive pas à choisir entre deux choses qu'il souhaite, il prends les deux. Pour ses témoins, c'est pareil. Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre Ryan et Esposito, donc il a décide de prendre les deux. Alors, j'ai décidé d'en avoir deux moi aussi. Donc, il y aura Lanie, bien sûr, parce que c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais j'avais pensé...Est-ce que tu accepterais d'être mon deuxième témoin ?

Alexis se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr, Kate, j'accepte avec plaisir.

C'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre que Castle et Martha les retrouvèrent en revenant de la cuisine avec la bouteille de champagne et les coupes. Lorsqu'Alexis leur fit part de la demande formulée par Kate, Rick se tourna vers sa future femme, un mélange de surprise et de fierté dans les yeux. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ça, mais il était ravi. Il servit le champagne sans un mot, puis s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner sa coupe. Il se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, sa façon à lui de la remercier pour ce qu'elle venait de faire : permettre à sa fille de jouer un rôle important durant ce que devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie. Elle sourit et lui caressa la joue, sa façon à elle de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à la remercier pour cela.

Après le diner, Kate et Rick décidèrent qu'ils iraient annoncer la nouvelle à Jim le lendemain matin. Ce dernier fût surprit, mais ravi. En effet, il appréciait énormément Castle et savait combien sa fille était heureuse avec lui. Ils lui proposèrent à se joindre à eux, au loft, pour le repas de midi, afin de discuter tous ensemble des préparatifs du mariage.

Le dimanche soir, tout était planifié.

Le lundi matin, chacun savait ce qu'il ou elle avait à faire afin que la cérémonie puisse bien avoir lieu le samedi suivant. La première tâche de Castle et Beckett était d'annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis, qui seraient aussi leurs futurs témoins respectifs. Ils avaient décidés que dès que les gars seraient là, Kate appellerait Lanie pour lui demander de les rejoindre. Ils étaient arrivés les premiers et buvaient tranquillement un café lorsque Ryan et Esposito sortirent de l'ascenseur.

\- Salut les amoureux, dit Ryan en arrivant près d'eux.

\- Salut, les gars, dit Beckett avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

\- Woh, woh, woh, s'exclama aussitôt Esposito. Mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ? Demanda-t-il en se saisissant de la main de Kate, manquant de peu de lui faire renverser son café.

Beckett et Castle échangèrent un coup d'oeil rapide. Ils avaient oublié à qui ils avaient à faire. Espo était très observateur, et comme Martha la veille, il avait tout de suite repéré la bague au doigt de Kate. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais porté d'autres bijoux que la montre de son père à son poignet, et la bague de sa mère sur une chaine autour du cou, celle-ci étant maintenant à l'abri dans une petite boîte, dans un tiroir de sa commode. Ryan se rapprocha pour regarder, puis se tourna vers eux.

\- Vous n'auriez-pas quelque chose à nous dire par hasard ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent

\- En fait si, dit Beckett en se levant. Mais je dois d'abord appeler Lanie.

\- Ne te donnes pas cette peine, je suis là ! Entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Lanie venait d'arriver avec des dossiers dans les mains.

Castle et Beckett échangèrent à nouveau un regard en souriant, puis se tournèrent vers leurs amis.

\- Et bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, commença Castle, on doit vous annoncer...

\- Que l'on va se marier, poursuivit Kate en levant sa main pour que Lanie puisse découvrir la bague à son tour.

Cette dernière poussa un cri, jeta littéralement les dossiers sur le bureau le plus proche, puis se précipita vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les quelques policiers présents à ce moment-là au poste applaudirent en entendant la nouvelle.

\- Mon Dieu, je suis si contente pour toi, dit-elle en serrant son amie si fort que Kate ne pouvait plus bouger. Enfin, pour vous deux, se reprit Lanie en libérant Beckett et en étreignant Castle à son tour.

Les gars étaient tout sourire eux aussi. Ils embrassèrent à Kate, puis donnèrent une franche accolade à Castle.

\- Félicitations! Dirent-ils en même temps.

Beckett et Castle les remercièrent.

\- Alors, c'était donc ça la surprise que tu réservais à Beckett ce week-end ! dit Ryan en regardant Castle.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'on saurait de quoi il retournait, lui dit Esposito.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais c'est prévu pour quand ce mariage ? demanda Lanie d'une voix impatiente.

\- Pour samedi, répondirent Castle et Beckett à l'unisson.

Il y eu un instant de flottement.

\- Quel samedi ? Samedi de quel mois ? Demanda Lanie.

\- Ce samedi, lui répondit Kate en se tournant vers elle. Dans 6 jours.

Lanie manqua de s'étrangler.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je t'organise un enterrement de jeune fille digne de ce nom dans un délai aussi court ?

Puis elle se tourna vers Castle, l'oeil noir :

\- Laisses-moi deviner : c'est encore une de tes bonnes idées, c'est ça ! Accusa-t-elle.

Castle pris un air déconfit.

\- En fait, c'est notre idée à tous les deux, dit Kate en prenant la défense de son homme. On souhaite un mariage simple et rapide, avec seulement les personnes qui nous sont chères.

\- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, dit Castle en se tournant vers Ryan et Esposito. Accepteriez-vous d'être tous les deux mes témoins ?

Les gars se regardèrent, surpris. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Castle en souriant.

\- Hé, bro, bien sûr qu'on accepte ! Répondit Esposito en lui serrant la main.

Ryan ne répondit même pas, se contentant de serrer Castle dans ses bras en guise de réponse.

Kate les regardait en souriant.

\- Et moi, on m'oublie ? Se manifesta Lanie.

Kate se tourna vers son amie.

\- Lanie, accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! Dit-elle en l'étreignant.

Ce bref échange était une pure formalité, tant cela constituait une évidence pour l'une comme pour l'autre.

C'est ce moment que choisit le Capitaine Gates pour sortir de son bureau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi toute cette agitation ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air sévère.

\- Euh, excusez-nous, Capitaine, répondit Beckett. C'est de notre faute. Nous aurions dû faire ça ailleurs.

\- Faire quoi, exactement ?

\- Ils vont se marier ! s'exclama Lanie avec enthousiasme.

Victoria Gates haussa les sourcils de surprise. Son regard alla de Castle à Beckett, puis elle sourit.

\- Et bien, je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

\- Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Beckett, surprise et émue

\- Oui, c'est gentil, Capitaine, rétorqua Castle en souriant.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, Détective, et ce malgré la personne que vous avez choisi d'épouser, rajouta-t-elle avec un regard sévère vers Castle, qui ravala aussitôt son sourire.

Sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Kate sourit devant l'air déconfit de son homme.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour, elle finira par m'apprécier ? Lui demanda Rick en se tournant vers elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Kate avec conviction.

Castle bomba le torse, ragaillardit.

\- Le jour où elle n'aura plus à subir ta présence dans son service, reprit-elle.

Les épaules de Castle s'affaissèrent tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

Puis la détective repris son air sérieux.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faut se remettre au boulot. Ça vous dit que l'on se retrouve tous au Old Haunt ce soir pour parler de la cérémonie ?

\- Et c'est moi qui offre la tournée, rétorqua Castle.

Le rendez-vous ainsi fixé, chacun se remit au travail.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 15**

Kate se regardait dans la glace, émue.

\- Ta mère avait très bon goût, dit Lanie dans son dos. Cette robe est magnifique.

La veille, lorsque Jim était venu manger chez Castle, il avait demandé à sa fille de passer chez lui le lendemain, seule. Intriguée, Kate avait accepté. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez lui, il l'avait amené dans sa chambre, avait ouvert le placard et en avait sorti une housse qu'il avait délicatement posé sur le lit.

\- Ouvre-là, avait-t-il dit.

Kate en avait fait glisser la fermeture, et là, sous ses yeux, elle avait découvert la robe de mariée de sa mère. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille, tellement elle avait passé de temps à regarder les albums photos de son enfance, et notamment les photos de mariage de ses parents. Elle s'était tournée vers son père.

\- Ta mère savait que ce jour viendrait. Et elle souhaitait t'offrir cette robe. C'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai gardée: pour respecter le souhait de ta mère et avoir la chance de te voir te marier en la portant. Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu.

Sans un mot, les larmes aux yeux, Kate avait serré son père dans ses bras. Elle avait un jour affirmé à Castle qu'elle n'avait jamais découpé de photos de robes de mariée. Il n'avait pas voulu la croire. Et pourtant, c'était vrai. Parce que du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, c'était cette robe, et aucune autre, qu'elle souhaitait porter le jour de son mariage.

Mais elle avait beau ressembler énormément à sa mère, elle n'avait pas la même morphologie. Alors, connaissant les talents de couturière de son amie, elle l'avait appelée pour savoir si elle acceptait de reprendre la robe pour elle. Elles étaient donc là, deux jours avant la cérémonie, dans l'appartement de Lanie, en train d'admirer le travail de cette dernière.

\- Tu as raison, Lanie, elle est superbe. Merci pour ce que tu as fait.

\- De rien, ma belle. A défaut de t'organiser une soirée mémorable, j'aurais fait en sorte que tu soies la plus belle mariée de l'année !

Tout en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir, Kate sourit.

\- Tu crois que Castle aimera ?

\- Chérie, ce gars est raide dingue de toi depuis 4 ans ! Tu pourrais décider de te marier en jeans troués et tee-shirt informe qu'il continuerait de penser que tu es la plus belle femme du monde ! Alors là, crois-moi, il va adorer ! Tu auras de la chance s'il ne fait pas un malaise en te voyant !

\- Ce serait dommage !

\- Ça, tu l'as dit ! Depuis le temps qu'il attends ! Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! J'ai toujours su que toi aussi, tu étais raide dingue de lui !

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Castle ! Lanie, je te rappelle qu'au début de notre partenariat, je ne pouvais pas le supporter !

\- Non, non, non! Ça, c'est ce que tu voulais nous faire croire. Mais moi, j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu depuis le début ! Cet homme t'a plu dès que tu l'as vu ! Mais il a fallu 3 ans pour que tu veuilles bien admettre que tu avais des sentiments pour lui !

Kate ne releva pas. Après tout, son amie avait raison. Elle se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Rick : elle l'avait effectivement trouvé craquant, dans son beau costume qui détonnait avec la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le front et une légère barbe. Et que dire de son regard bleu azur envoûtant? Mais elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse. Aimer, c'était souffrir. C'était la douloureuse leçon qu'elle avait tiré du meurtre de sa mère. Et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de souffrir à nouveau. Elle avait donc réprimée ses sentiments pour lui. Longtemps. Mais il avait fini par gagner. Elle avait déposé les armes. Et maintenant, 4 ans après, elle était là, dans l'appartement de son amie, essayant sa robe de mariée.

Son amie la tira de ses pensées.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais maintenant, on a des magasins à faire. Il faut trouver les chaussures qui iront à la perfection avec cette robe. Et quant à moi, je te rappelle qu'il faut que je trouve la plus belle tenue de demoiselle d'honneur qui soit !

Kate se changea donc, rangea précautionneusement sa robe, et elles sortirent de l'immeuble de Lanie en discutant joyeusement. Le reste de la journée s'annonçait intense, son amie ayant préparé une longue liste de magasins dans lesquels elles devaient absolument se rendre.

De son côté, Castle se tenait devant son dressing, indécis. En tant qu'homme public, il possédait une vaste panoplie de costumes et de chemises. Mais là, à cet instant précis, il pensait qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre. Il devait choisir le costume qu'il porterait pour son mariage et rien ne semblait lui convenir. Il fallait que sa tenue soit parfaite pour ce jour exceptionnel qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Son esprit divagua. Il pensa au chemin parcouru depuis 4 ans. Il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Kate. A cette époque, il s'ennuyait. Tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie était si prévisible, presque écrit d'avance. Il aspirait à autre chose. Il voulait de l'inattendu.

\- Monsieur Castle ?

En se retournant, stylo en main pour signer un autographe de plus, il s'était noyé dans les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il ait jamais vu de sa vie.

\- Lieutenant Kate Beckett, de la police de New York. J'aurais quelques questions à propos d'un meurtre commis plus tôt dans la soirée.

Comme avait dit Alexis à ce moment-là, ça, c'était nouveau ! Et ça avait changé sa vie. Il était rapidement tombé fou amoureux de cette femme extraordinaire qu'était Kate Beckett. Mais il avait dû lutter longtemps, très longtemps, pour qu'elle accepte enfin de se laisser aller et de lui ouvrir son cœur. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Et maintenant, 4 ans près, il était là, dans son appartement, choisissant son costume de marié.

Finalement, son choix se porta sur son smoking , classique mais très élégant. Il attrapait la chemise blanche qui allait avec lorsque Alexis entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre, suivie de près par Martha.

\- Vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer, j'aurais pu être nu comme un ver !

\- Tu as raison, papa, excuse-moi, dit sa fille. Mais là, il y a urgence.

\- Quant à moi, dit Martha, je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà vu en tenue d'Adam. Alors... Mais ta fille a raison, il y a urgence.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Kate ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas Kate, rassure-toi. Mais je crois que tu devrais lire ça.

Elle lui tendit le journal qu'elle avait dans les mains. Il s'en saisi et lu le gros titre.

\- « Richard Castle se marie ! Nous avons appris de source sûre que le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle préparerait en secret son mariage avec le Lieutenant Kate Beckett, son inspiratrice pour sa saga des Nikki Heat. Tenez-vous le pour dire, Mesdames : le célibataire le plus convoité de New-York n'est plus un cœur à prendre ! Mais pour le moment, nous ne savons ni quand, ni où se déroulera cette cérémonie. Nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir au courant dès que nous aurons plus d'information à ce sujet. »

Il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit, sur le choc.

\- Mais...Comment ont-ils pu savoir ? On n'en à parler à personne en dehors du cercle familial et des amis proches. Bon sang, Beckett va me tuer quand elle va voir ça ! Il faut que je l'appelle tout de suite.

Kate était dans un magasin avec Lanie lorsque son téléphone sonna. Son amie était dans la cabinet d'essayage en train de se rhabiller. Elle avait fini par trouver la robe qu'il lui fallait, mais il avait fallu pour cela faire au moins dix boutiques. Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du portable et vit que c'était Castle qui l'appelait. Elle décrocha.

\- Hey, dit-elle. Salut, babe. Je te manquais ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas de rester trop longtemps loin de toi. D'ailleurs, quand-est ce que tu rentres ?

\- On a fini. Lanie se rhabille et elle me ramène chez moi.

\- Parfait. Mais demande-lui de te déposer au loft. Il faut qu'on parle.

Kate sentit l'angoisse dans la voix de son homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

\- Non, c'est rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je t'attends.

\- OK, je serai là dans 30 minutes, répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au loft, elle trouva Rick en train de faire les cents pas dans le salon.

\- Que se passe t-il? Demanda t-elle en posant ses paquets sur un des fauteuils. Un problème dans l'organisation du mariage ?

Castle l'embrassa, lui demanda de s'asseoir, et lui tendit le journal. Elle lut le gros titre, puis l'article qui suivait.

\- Comment ont-ils pu savoir ? Demanda t-elle en posant le journal sur la table basse.

Elle était calme en posant cette question, ce qui surprit Castle qui pensait qu'elle serait furieuse.

\- Je me suis posé la même question, répondit-il. Parce que je te promets, Kate, je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai rien fait pour que ça arrive. Je te le jure.

Elle comprit qu'il avait peur qu'elle le tienne pour responsable de cet article, malgré le fait qu'ils aient décidé de rester discrets. Elle se leva et le serra dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

\- Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, rassures-toi.

Elle le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et s'installa sur ses genoux. Et calmement, elle reprit :

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. Je ne vais pas dire que ça me fait plaisir de voir mon nom en première page. Mais le fait est que je vais me marier avec un écrivain célèbre qui lui, à l'habitude d'être sous les feux de projecteurs. Alors t'épouser, c'est aussi accepter d'être dans la lumière avec toi. Parce qu'on ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement. Et surtout, parce que je ne veux pas me cacher.

Elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Rick, tandis que l'autre allait se perdre dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis fière de ce que tu es et je suis fière de devenir ta femme.

Elle se pencha vers lui et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

\- Ça veut dire que t'es pas fâchée alors? demanda t-il lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent

On aurait dit un gamin soulagé de ne pas de faire gronder. Et elle le trouvait adorable lorsqu'il avait cet air-là.

\- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée, répondit-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau. Mais je te préviens, reprit-elle, je ne veux voir aucun journaliste à notre mariage. Ni après, en partant travailler, plantés devant notre porte prêts à épier mes moindres faits et gestes !

\- Écoutes, je vais appeler Paula et elle va arranger ça. Après tout, c'est pour ça que je la paye : gérer mon image publique. Mais, tu sais, voyons le côté positif de tout ça, rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au journal.

\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?

\- Les journalistes l'ont dit : je ne suis plus un cœur à prendre. Donc, tu peux dormir tranquille : plus aucune femme ne tentera d'abuser de mon corps.

Kate éclata de rire.

\- Tu as raison. Et puis elles savent que je suis flic. Donc, elles auraient trop peur que je leur mette une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda Castle.

\- Sans aucune hésitation, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Le lendemain, on pouvait lire dans la presse le communiqué suivant :

«Le célèbre écrivain Richard Castle et le Lieutenant Katherine Beckett ont le plaisir de confirmer leur union imminente. Souhaitant que cette dernière se déroule dans la plus stricte intimité, ils ne dévoileront ni la date exacte, ni le lieu de cette cérémonie. Ils demandent à ce que leur souhait soit respecté par tous. En contrepartie, ils donneront une interview exclusive à un journaliste qu'ils auront choisi, ainsi que quelques photos. De la même manière, ils souhaitent que leur vie privée future soit respectée, promettant de faire part de tous les événements importants qui pourraient se produire. »


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour.**

 **Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, mais je suis partie en week-end un petit à la dernière minute.**

 **Voilà, ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Et merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont motivé tout le long.**

 **Chapitre 16**

Ils avaient pris la route des Hamptons tôt le matin. Castle avait fait le voyage avec Martha et Alexis, Kate était partie avec son père, et Lanie partageait la voiture avec Esposito, Ryan et Jenny.

A leur arrivée, ils virent que Madison avait tenu ses promesses : tout était déjà en place pour le repas. Ils ne furent pas surpris. C'était l'amie de Beckett, et elle avait été ravie de faire ça pour eux. La tonnelle sous laquelle devait se dérouler la cérémonie était elle aussi en place et le fleuriste finissait d'installer les dernières compositions.

Tout semblait donc se dérouler à la perfection et le temps s'annonçait magnifique.

Après avoir montré leurs chambres à leurs invités, ils se retrouvèrent sur la terrasse pour prendre un café. Après 2h30 de route, ils apprécièrent tous cette petite pause et profitèrent ainsi de la vue sur la mer en discutant joyeusement.

Puis vint le moment pour chacun d'aller se préparer.

Kate avait sorti sa robe de la voiture en toute discrétion afin que Castle ne l'a voit pas. Elle l'avait montée directement dans la chambre de Lanie, dans laquelle elle allait se préparer. Elle n'avait pas manqué de fermer la porte à clé avant de redescendre, car elle connaissait son homme ! Tel un enfant la veille de Noël, il était capable de venir fouiner pour découvrir sa tenue. Bien sûr, elle lui avait dit qu'elle porterait la robe de mariée de sa mère, mais n'ayant jamais vu de photos du mariage de Jim et Johanna, il ignorait de quoi elle avait l'air. Et elle voulait que ça reste comme ça jusqu'au dernier moment. Elle était impatiente de voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle apparaîtrait.

Mais en attendant, elle finissait de se maquiller lorsque Lanie sortit de la salle de bain. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à travers le miroir.

\- Lanie, tu es superbe, la complimenta t-elle

\- Merci, chérie. Maintenant, à toi d'enfiler ta robe de bal ! Voyons de quoi tu as l'air avec la tenue complète.

Elle aida Kate à revêtir sa robe et lui arrangea quelques mèches de cheveux qui en avaient profité pour s'échapper du chignon. Kate venait d'enfiler les chaussures lorsqu'elles entendirent frapper à la porte. Lanie répondit aussitôt :

\- Si c'est toi, Castle, tu peux passer ton chemin. Il est hors de question que tu voies ta future femme avant la cérémonie !

\- Non, c'est Alexis et Martha, répondit cette dernière à travers la porte. Et Richard n'est pas avec nous, c'est promis.

Lanie alla ouvrir.

\- On vient voir si vous avez besoin d'aide, dit Alexis.

Voyant que Kate était fin prête, elle reprit :

\- Apparemment, non. Kate, tu es magnifique !

\- Merci, Alexis. Tu es ravissante toi aussi.

Martha, quant à elle, ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de regarder Kate, les deux mains posées sur sa poitrine.

\- Martha, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Beckett.

Martha se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse, visiblement très émue par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Bon, reprit Alexis, je vois que vous gérez ici. Je vais retourner voir papa.

\- Et lui, ça va ? Demanda Kate

\- Il est tellement nerveux que c'est moi qui ai dû lui faire son nœud papillon. Bon, j'y retourne parce que je crois qu'il va faire un sillon dans le plancher à force de faire les cents pas. À croire qu'il ne s'est jamais marié !

Elle sortit.

\- Je vais dire à ton père que tu es prête, dit Lanie à son amie en sortant à son tour.

Restée seule avec Martha, Kate prit la parole.

\- Écoutez, Martha, je voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Pour moi, pour Rick, pour que ce mariage puisse avoir lieu. Petite, je pensais que je partagerais ce moment-là avec ma mère. La vie en a décidé autrement, et je suis triste qu'elle ne soit pas à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Mais je vous ai, vous, et vous m'avez aidé autant qu'elle l'aurait fait. Alors, encore merci.

Martha avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'approcha de Kate et lui pris les mains :

\- Non, Katherine, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier. Merci de rendre mon fils si heureux.

Et elle la prit dans ses bras.

Elles entendirent frapper. C'était Jim qui venait chercher sa fille. Il laissa sortir Martha et entra à son tour. Il prit les mains de sa fille:

\- Tu es magnifique, Katie. Ta mère aurait été si fière de toi !

\- Merci, papa. Tu sais, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit là, qu'elle connaisse Rick !

\- Elle est là, Katie, crois-moi, où qu'elle soit, elle est avec nous aujourd'hui. Richard est un homme bien, et je suis sûr qu'elle l'aurait apprécié autant que je l'apprécie. Je sais que tu seras heureuse avec lui.

Elle prit son père dans ses bras, émue.

\- Je crois qu'il t'attends. On y va ? Reprit Jim.

Kate souffla un bon coup pour évacuer le stress et répondit :

\- On y va.

Dehors, dans le jardin, Castle regardait sa montre, inquiet.

\- Elle va arriver, papa, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Alexis en posant sa main sur le bras de son père, espérant ainsi le calmer un peu.

\- Elle est toujours à l'heure ! Dit-il

\- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, elle a quoi ? 5 minutes de retard ? Toutes les futures mariées font attendre leur futur mari, c'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses !

\- Naturel ! Tu parles ! Râla t-il

A peine venait-il de dire ça qu'il l'a vit, sur la terrasse. Elle était...époustouflante. Il laissa ses yeux se régaler du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. La robe était tout simplement somptueuse. Ses yeux remontèrent tout le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver aux siens. Leurs regards s'encrèrent alors l'un à l'autre et ne se quittèrent plus, tout le temps qu'il fallut à Kate pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Ce n'est que lorsque l'officier chargé de célébrer l'union leur suggéra d'échanger leurs vœux que leur bulle éclata. Elle tendit alors son bouquet de fleurs à Alexis et commença :

\- J'ai longtemps pensé que ma vie s'était arrêtée en ce soir du 9 janvier 1999. Puis i ans, je t'ai rencontré. Et tout a changé. Tu es devenu mon partenaire, mon ami. Tu m'as fait comprendre que finalement, la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Tu m'as réappris à sourire, à profiter de chaque jour qui passe. Et avec toi, je n'ai plus peur de me tourner vers l'avenir. Je t'aime Richard Castle. Tu es celui avec lequel je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Une vie pleine d'aventures, de joie et de bonheur. Je te promets de t'aimer, de te protéger, et d'être à tes côtés. Toujours.

Très ému, Castle se racla la gorge pour se reprendre et prit à son tour la parole :

\- J'ai passé ces derniers jours à essayer de préparer mes voeux. En vain. Alors j'ai fini par me dire que tout discours était inutile. Parce que tu sais déjà que ma vie a changé le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Parce que ce que je ressens pour toi, tu le lis dans mes yeux chaque fois que je te regarde, tu m'entends te le murmurer au creux de l'oreille chaque que nous faisons l'a...enfin, tu vois ce que je dire, se reprit-il, voyant le regard noir que Kate lui lancait, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée. Je t'aime, Katherine Beckett. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie à te dévorer des yeux et à te murmurer mon amour à l'infini. Je te promets de t'aimer, de te protéger, et d'être à tes côtés, Toujours.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kate. Tendrement, d'une caresse de pouce, Rick pris le temps de les essuyer avant d'échanger avec elle les anneaux qu'il avaient choisis. L'officier eut à peine le temps de les déclarer mari et femme que Rick se jetait déjà sur les lèvres de Kate pour échanger un baiser brûlant. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur respiration, yeux dans les yeux, front contre front. Puis ils revinrent sur terre et acceptèrent les félicitations de leur famille et amis.

La journée tirait à sa fin. Le repas avait remporté un franc succès. Le champagne continuait de couler à flots et les invités discutaient joyeusement entre eux. Castle en profita pour prendre sa femme par la main et l'attirer un peu à l'écart.

\- Castle, on ne peut pas laisser tomber nos invités ! Dit Kate en jetant un œil vers ces derniers

\- Je ne les laisse pas tomber, dit-il. Mais j'ai envie de passer un petit moment en tête à tête avec ma femme. J'ai le droit, non ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas pris dans mes bras !

Il avait dit ça avec cet air de petit garçon boudeur qui la faisait craquer à chaque fois. Elle sourit, se lova contre lui et mit ses bras autour son cou. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, la serrant un peu plus contre lui. Il soupira de contentement tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser léger dans son cou.

\- Que diriez-vous d'une danse, Madame Castle ?

\- Rick, on n'a pas de musique, lui rappela t-elle.

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, attrapa son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon, et fit une recherche rapide. Elle entendit alors les premières notes de leur chanson préférée à tous deux. Elle le regarda en souriant, surprise et émerveillée qu'il ait même pensé à ça. Il lui sourit en retour et mit le téléphone dans la pochette de sa veste. Puis il la repris dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à danser langoureusement. Les lèvres de Kate s'approchèrent alors de l'oreille de Rick, et il l'entendit murmurer :

\- C'est parfait.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Tu sais ce qui est vraiment parfait ? Murmura-t-il à son tour.

\- Quoi ?

Tout en continuant à danser, il relâcha un peu son étreinte pour la regarder intensément.

\- Toi. Quand je te regarde, il n'y a pas une chose que je changerais. Parce que tu es extraordinaire simplement telle que tu es. Et ça aussi, je compte bien passer le reste de mes jours à te le répéter.

À cet instant, leurs invités eurent droit au plus beau des spectacles : celui d'un couple d'amoureux, en train de danser, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux dans les yeux, au soleil couchant, seuls dans leur bulle de bonheur.

 **Le titre de cette fiction, et quelques mots de la fin, sont extraits de la chanson du même nom de Bruno Mars. Je trouve que les paroles collent très bien à l'histoire d'amour de Castle et Beckett.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à me lire. Et je vous dis à bientôt (** ** **peut-être!)**.**


End file.
